She Wants to Play Hearts
by RiversInYourMind
Summary: "One day, you're going to tell me your life story." "And just why would I do that?" "Because you're going to fall in love with me." "Well, aren't we full of ourselves. I guess there could be worse people to fall in love with. Probably not more annoying, but worse." Peyton looks at Brooke, and tosses an easy, carefree smile her way. This girl could change everything. Breyton AU
1. Chapter 1

She Wants to Play Hearts

Peyton stands outside of the strip of stores that line the busy street in downtown Tree Hill. She looks at the people who are carelessly walking around, shopping bags in tow, and feels a pang in her chest. She wishes that she could be like them; easygoing, relaxed. These people aren't thinking about the burdens of life. No, today, these people are enjoying the moment; something Peyton hasn't been able to do in a long time.

Today is the first day of her new job. Peyton just finished college at UNC and she wasn't expecting to land her dream job the day she graduated. No, she had realistic expectations. She was going to snag one of the hundred of internships she had applied for, therefore, putting her feet in the water of the music industry. Peyton had plans to work for a record label and do all of the grunt work until finally she would catch a break, and get a more permanent position. She didn't dream too big but she had planned ahead. She ponders that maybe this is exactly what she deserves for planning, they say that if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. And she was sure that God was indeed laughing.

So now, two months after graduation, with two degrees under her belt, she is beginning her job at a clothing store on the strip. Not even a clothing store that sells things she likes; a clothing store that sells prissy dresses and shoes so expensive that Peyton wouldn't even wear them to walk on the ground. She knows it's a recipe for disaster, to walk into a job that she already hates, on the first day. She just can't help it. This is not where she wants to be and nothing could change her mind.

Peyton looks down at her watch and notices that she has two minutes to make it inside the building and find her manager before she's late. That wouldn't make such a good first impression, she thinks, because even though she doesn't want this job she needs it to pay the bills. Four years of college can rack up quite the debt and not having a job just wasn't an option anymore, despite how hard she tried to believe it was. So she puts one combat boot clad foot in front of the other and walks into the store.

She's hit with the smell first, which seems to be a concoction of every single perfume the store sells, then the sound comes, with the lighting following. The music they have blaring is the worst pop music she has ever heard and that isn't even because she can be somewhat of a music snob, it's just honestly that terrible. The lights, or lack of, are ridiculous. Peyton feels that if she stuck out her hand in front of her face she wouldn't even be able to see it. She supposes this is a good tactic if the business was trying to distract shoppers of how much they were spending on such minimal amounts of fabric. Pushing aside her judgments, she looks around for the cash register or something resembling an office. Before she can identify where she should go, a slightly shorter, much perkier, brunette steps in front of her.

"Hi, welcome to Paisley&Co! Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl smiles at Peyton.

"Uhm, well actually, do you think you could find the manager? I need to speak to her." Peyton does her best to come off as friendly, but people have always said that has never been one of her strong suits.

"Was someone rude to you? I have told them over and over again, you cannot be short with costumers! But do they listen? No, of course not. I mean maybe they thought you were kidding since you don't really appear to like our clothes, but I mean still. They need to be nice!"

Peyton's eyes widened as she watched the girl start to shake her head a little faster with each word she said. She was now sort of just mumbling to herself about rules and guidelines and how to be friendly. Peyton figured she should stop her before the poor woman had a heart attack but she couldn't get a word in.

"Oh! How rude, you don't need to hear about my problems. Uhm just let me see if I can find Sherry for you. Sorry that I was rambling, it's just been one of those days, ya know?"

Peyton didn't say anything just smiled and nodded her head. She did know about those days. That was actually how Peyton felt most of the time. Like she was walking around with no purpose and not a clue what to do. The girl turns to walk away but stops on her heel, giving Peyton a quick glance.

"Are you sure no one was rude to you?"

"I promise, no one was rude." Peyton gives her another smile, feeling slightly off put. The way the girl looked at her made her feel like she genuinely cared, which isn't something you usually get from a sales person on a busy Saturday. The girl turns around and goes to find the manager.

Peyton awkwardly stands there with her hands shoved into the pockets of her worn in leather jacket. She didn't know if she should try and follow the girl or just stay there. She decided that she didn't want to try and navigate around the store right now, so she stuck with standing still. It wasn't but a few minutes when the girl came back, empty handed, and with a somewhat cartoon like pout on her face.

"Sherry isn't in today. I'm sorry, is there anything maybe I could help you with?"

"Well, today is my first day here. So I was just wondering what all I needed to do to get the ball rolling." Peyton wanted to smack herself as soon as she said that. Way to make a terrible first impression. No one normal talks like that, now your coworker is going to think you're a freak, she thought to herself.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Sherry told me you'd be in today. She left me your new employee packet back here and gave me the codes to log you into the system. That way we can get you set up and then I can show you how everything is done around here. Just follow me and I'll show you the break room." Brooke gave Peyton another smile, this time showing two deep dimples on her cheeks. Peyton was still surprised how happy this girl was.

"Okay, sounds good."

Brooke leads Peyton through the fog of people and tables with clothes spread out on them to the back of the store, where a grey door, that has the words Office Break written in huge bubble letters across the top, is. The letters were also hot pink. Peyton felt that she was being mocked by everything in this store. Almost all of the accents were of some shade of pink, a color Peyton hated more than anything. She felt like she was swimming around in a bottle of Pepto Bismol.

Brooke opens the office door up and Peyton was relieved to see that the pink theme died down in here. The walls were a soft cream color and the couch and chair were a light grey color. The room was tiny, but cozy, Peyton imagined herself coming in here for her break and never wanting to go back on the sales floor.

"I know its sort of tight in here, but if you just want to sit down, I'll go get the laptop and we can get your account set up. Oh, I'm Brooke by the way." She smiled at Peyton again and went to go get the computer.

Peyton sits down on the couch and starts thinking that maybe it won't be that bad here. Brooke is nice at least. So maybe she won't hate every person she's working with like she originally thought. Even though Brooke seems a bit perky and she also looks like a supermodel, which isn't very good for Peyton's self-confidence. Peyton catches herself doing it again, only thinking of the negative, which is something she has always suffered with. Maybe the reason things always seem to go badly for her is because she's always thinking about what's wrong and never what's right. Before Peyton could really delve into her thoughts, Brooke was back.

"I'm Peyton by the way."

"Peyton, that's a beautiful name." Brooke gave Peyton a look that she couldn't quite place before sitting down next to her and opening the laptop. "Alright, so basically all you have to do on here is set up a password that you will use to clock in and out and log onto the registers and our inventory system. Then we'll fill out the new employee packet and we can get started! It's really fun here. I think you're going to like it here, even if you do dress like a biker."

It took Peyton a second to realize Brooke was teasing her and not just being a bitch. Peyton had never met someone who seemed so comfortable around someone they just met. It was unsettling and refreshing all at the same time. Peyton didn't see herself being quite so nonchalant. She had trouble opening up to people. She liked people to have to guess at what she was thinking, instead of laying all of her cards out on the table. It was harder for people to disappoint you, when they never knew what you needed or wanted from them. And Peyton had had enough disappointment in her life.

It was around forty minutes later when Peyton and Brooke finished all of the necessary paper work. Peyton was ready to crawl back into bed since was the first day in about a month she had woken up before noon. It was beginning to take a toll on her. She was rubbing her temples when she noticed Brooke looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Am I really that boring? I mean I know that paper work isn't fun but come on! I was giving you some of my best paper work jokes. I've been told I'm quite the entertainer." Brooke winked at Peyton. There it was again, that feeling that Peyton had known Brooke a lot longer than an hour.

"Oh yes, you're very entertaining." Peyton gave her a smirk and ran her hand up through her hair.

"You'll see, one day you'll love me." Brooke gets up from the couch and shuts the computer. She turns around and looks at Peyton.

"C'mon Goldilocks, I'm going to show you the ropes. There's a lot to learn." Peyton got up and followed Brooke through the door. Somehow, she felt that Brooke was exaggerating. I mean how hard could this job really be?

The answer was very hard. This job had really worn Peyton out today. She had never in her life dealt with so many teenage girls and sassy adults than she did in the seven hours she worked at Paisley&Co. She had never been more relieved than when Brooke had locked the door to the store and said 'that's it everybody! Good work today!' She went to the office to clock out with Brooke and the other two employees: Jenny and Adam.

Over the course of the day she had opened up a little more to Brooke, even if she still thought Brooke was one of the most over energized people she had ever met. She was more comfortable making small, lighthearted talk with her than when she first met her. Jenny and Adam were also really nice but she got the impression that they were weary of her. It was probably the way she was dressed, as Brooke had put it, like a biker. Tomorrow she would have to leave her leather jacket in her locker to fit in a little bit more. She was getting her purse off the floor when Brooke came over to her.

"So, we all usually go to this bar down the strip after work on Saturday's if you want to tag along, Blondie." Brooke flashes her one of her dimpled smiles.

"Well, I actually-"

"Oh c'mon! Please! We have to initiate you into the gang." Peyton gives Brooke a pointed stare.

"I don't really do drinks after work."

Frowning Brooke looks over at Jenny and Adam then to Peyton.

"They really aren't that bad. They're just made because they were both obsessed with the guy who worked here before you. They were infatuated with his rugged looks if you will. But they'll warm up to you. Please come have drinks." Brooke sticks her bottom lip out and tilts her head to the side.

"Uh, well, fine. Okay. I'll come. I'm only staying for one drink though."

Brooke squeals with excitement and loops her arm through Peyton's. Again, Peyton was shocked at Brooke forwardness but decided to let it go. Maybe this would be the start a nice friendship. Little did she know that Brooke was thinking this just might be the start of something a little more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! I love reviews of course, so keep those coming! I just wanted to say that in this story Brooke and Peyton both grew up in Tree Hill but didn't know each other in high school, which will be addressed in the story in a couple chapters. And as the story progresses so will the backstory of the characters. Thanks for reading again!**

"We're going to stop at the ATM before we go to Lula's, Brooke. So we'll just meet you guys there." Adam and Jenny grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Brooke huffed after they exited.

"They aren't coming. They're so frustrating! We have a new employee and you should be initiated! Whatever. Jerks." Brooke was doing that thing again where she was talking a hundred words a minute and then sometimes mumbling to herself. Peyton decided this was one of her quirks that might take some getting used to.

"Well I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. Have a good night." Peyton said while grabbing her bag. She was so glad that Adam and Jenny had bailed because now she could go home and relax. And think about how pathetic her life was. Yes, that sounded much better to Peyton.

"No way, Peyton. We're still going! You already agreed and you would just be so mean if you let poor little me go out all by myself." Brooke was laying on her southern charm and best set of puppy dog eyes. Peyton feels like she should have known she wasn't going to get out of the night that easy. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm still only staying for one drink." Brooke turns off the store lights and sets the alarm, telling Peyton the code and that they only have sixty seconds after the alarm goes off to get out the building and lock the front doors. Then she pulls Peyton by the arm and out the door.

When they make it to the street Brooke checks her phone and then lets out a literal squeal of excitement. To which Peyton gives her a bemused look and shakes her head.

"What? People can yell when they're excited." Brooke says in a teasing tone while looking at Peyton.

"Sure."

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk to much?" Brooke eyes sparkle and her nose crinkles up.

"Probably the same people who tell you, you're too quiet." Peyton says back. Brooke laughs and Peyton decides that Brooke can take what she dishes out, which is good for her since Peyton has been told she can be a bit sarcastic.

"Ah, you got jokes, huh? Well just to let you know the reason I was squealing was because my best friend is playing a show tonight at this piano bar! And we are totally going."

"Your friend's a musician? That's actually pretty cool. Which bar?"

"It's called Costello's. It's a little farther than walking distance though. So we can take my car."

"I've been there before."

"Really? I don't see you as a piano bar type of girl."

"I'm mysterious." Peyton gives Brooke a small smile.

"I think you're probably the most mysterious person I've ever met."

The girls walk around the corner of the strip where an employee parking lot sits. Peyton makes a note to park there tomorrow. They stop when they come to a light blue, convertible Volkswagen bug. Peyton's eyes widen.

"This is your car?" It was hard for Peyton to keep the judgment out of her voice.

"Oh come on! This is a classic. I love this car." Brooke says as she's getting inside of the driver's side.

"I cannot believe you just called this car a classic." Peyton gets into the car and is met with a fruity smell that reminds her of the summer and when things were easier. She wishes that she could turn off her gloomy thoughts sometimes but it's just so hard. However, being with Brooke, who is by far the bubbliest person she has ever met makes it a bit easier for Peyton to overlook all of her budding problems.

Brooke puts on the radio, some song by some popular singer comes through the speakers, and she starts to hum along. Peyton looks over and notices the easy way she moves her head and shoulders to the beat. It makes Peyton wonder what she would look like dancing to a song that she had never heard.

"So what kind of music do you like, Peyton. Wait, let me guess…rock!" Brooke giggles and Peyton feels herself roll her eyes but smiles despite herself.

"Very funny, just because you think I look like a biker, you assume that I like rock and roll. Do you also think I belong to a motorcycle club?"

"Hmm, you don't look like you actually ride a motorcycle but maybe that you just really want to. But you didn't answer my question. What kind of music do you like?"

Peyton lets out a short sigh, she can't decide if she should tell Brooke just how important music is to her or just say some lame answer. Peyton looks at Brooke and decides that tonight is too early to start telling intimate things about herself.

"Yeah, I like rock and pop punk." Peyton shrugs her shoulders and looks out the window.

"Called it. My friend that we're going to see tonight isn't really rock but she has a beautiful voice so I think you'll like her stuff."

"I'm sure I will."

"You know, I've never met someone that doesn't ask any questions. I mean you don't ask any. How do you ever get to know someone?" Brooke's tone is light but Peyton can tell that she truly is shocked by her antics.

"I guess I just don't really think about it. I think that when people want someone to know something they'll tell them. So I don't ask." Brooke shakes her head.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to start telling you everything about me and then begging you to tell me a little something to even it out."

"That's really okay. I think we're fine."

"Oh, no way! We are going to be best friends. I can tell."

Peyton just laughed at Brooke. She thought that she was a little eccentric but maybe being friends with Brooke was just what Peyton needed to help her relax a little bit. It was impossible to be around Brooke and not feel better about yourself. They arrived to Costello's and Brooke parks her car. Brooke steps out of her car and Peyton reaches down to her bag to grab her wallet. Before she looks up she feels a puff of wind, she looks over and sees that Brooke has opened up her door.

"Nothing like a little chivalry, am I right?" Brooke reaches her hand out to Peyton. Rolling her eyes, Peyton accepts and allows Brooke to help her out of the car. Peyton doesn't know if it's the nerves of being out at a bar for the first time in a while or being with someone new, but when Brooke grabs her hand she can't help but feel that familiar tingling of nerves.

"Aren't you just a regular Prince Charming?" Peyton and Brooke walk into the door of the bar and the hostess tells them that there is a cover charge of seven dollars due to the fact that they have a concert tonight. Brooke hands the hostess a twenty-dollar bill and tells her to keep the change and tugs Peyton's hand, to tell her to follow her.

"I could have paid that." Peyton says from behind Brooke.

Brooke finds a table in the middle of the restaurant next to the wall and sits down. She motions for Peyton to take the seat beside her.

"I know you could have, but like I said a little chivalry never hurt anyone. I'm going to go to the bar, what do you want to drink?"

"Just get me a whiskey sour and remember, I'm only staying for one drink."

"We'll see Goldilocks."

Brooke gets up to go to the bar and leaves Peyton alone with her thoughts. Brooke was being overly nice to Peyton and it was making her uncomfortable. In her experience, getting close to people only ended in heartache. Peyton just didn't know if she was ready to put herself out there again.

When Brooke looked over at Peyton from the bar she thought that Peyton looked sad. Brooke thought that she looked like that a lot, actually. She's only known the girl for a day but she felt that Peyton had a past that she didn't want to talk about. It made Brooke gloomy that an incredibly beautiful woman like Peyton harbored so much pain. She wore it on her face when she thought no one was looking. Brooke wanted to make Peyton feel happy again and she wanted to know who broke her down in the first place. Tonight, Brooke decided, she would make Peyton laugh as loud as she can and help her forget about all of the other stuff going on.

Brooke grabs Peyton's whiskey sour and her own Amaretto sour and heads back to their table. When she gets to the table Peyton looks up at her and smiles. Brooke places the drink in front of Peyton and sits down. She takes off her jacket, showing the sparkly tank top she had on underneath. Brooke notices the way Peyton's eyes shift uncomfortably for a second. Interesting, Brooke thought, but decided to leave that alone for another time. Tonight was about making Peyton forget and have some fun. Brooke got the feeling Peyton didn't flirt very often, so she didn't want to make her more uncomfortable already.

"You look a million miles away." Brooke says while taking a sip of her drink through the small cocktail straw. Peyton takes a drink and shrugs her shoulders.

"Long day, I guess."

Before Brooke could say something else, the lights in the bar dimmed and a spotlight was pointed at the piano and makeshift stage area. The hostess walks onto the stage.

"How is everyone tonight?" A short round of goods and greats echoes through the bar. "That's good. Well, without further ado, I'd like to introduce Tree Hill's very own, Haley James Scott!"

Peyton looks over at Brooke with her mouth hanging open. "You didn't tell me that your friend was Haley James Scott! I love her music. Man, all sorts of record companies have been trying to sign her lately. She's all that the indie music producers are talking about." Brooke gives Peyton a surprised look.

"I had no idea you would even know who she is! But yeah, Haley's great. There she is. Go Haley! You rock!" Brooke stands up clapping and cheering. No one else in the bar has this reaction so Brooke sticks out. Peyton can't help but feel that bubbly feeling in her stomach. Brooke is so carefree and Peyton thinks it's amazing. She would give anything to be like that but unlike Brooke, Peyton has never been able to put herself out there. And anytime she did, it just ended in heartache.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight! Well, as some of you may know, I'm working on my first studio album, so I'm going to play some new stuff for you guys tonight. I hope you like it."

Haley waves at Brooke while shaking her head at the same time. She sits down at the piano and begins to play the opening chords of one of her new songs. Peyton looks over at Brooke, who is mouthing the words with Haley and swaying. She looks beautiful and Peyton notices. Brooke leans over to Peyton a minute after the song begins.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Peyton." Brooke looks down and smiles. Peyton decides that she's glad she came too. Before she says anything, Peyton thinks about all the times she's gotten close to people and how she always ends up hurt. So Peyton does what she knows how to do best, she closes herself off.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't miserable. But, uh, just don't expect this to be a regular thing; I have, uh, stuff to do. Yeah lots of stuff." Peyton clears her throat at the end of her sentence and turns back to Haley. She really does have a beautiful voice. She's on her third song and Peyton decides that when her record comes out, she's definitely going to buy it. Haley had some serious talent. No wonder people want to sign her.

"Well of course, I'm sure you have lots of hard rock to listen to and whiskey to drink and anything else bad and dangerous to do." Brooke chuckles to herself and Peyton takes the last drink of her whiskey sour.

"Maybe I have to get lots of sleep so I can handle working with you forty hours a week." Again, Peyton is very glad to see that Brooke can take a joke.

"I'll have you know, I'm an absolute delight. Too bad you have to leave."

"What?" Peyton arches up her eyebrow, confused.

"You said you were only staying for one drink. And it looks like you just finished yours." Brooke gestures to Peyton's empty glass and gives her a look that Peyton could only describe as an amused smirk.

"That's true, I did. Well, Brooke, I guess I'll be seeing you. Tell your friend that her set was really good." Peyton stands up and puts her leather jacket back on and slides her bag across her shoulder. She throws down a ten on the table and pushes her chair in. She gives Brooke an awkward wave and turns around.

Peyton makes it three feet out the door when she feels someone pulling on her arm. She turns around; ready to tell whomever it was to fuck off, when she sees Brooke standing there.

"Don't leave yet. I won't tell anyone that you secretly want to be my friend and I'll even let you meet Haley after the show. Please?" Brooke is smiling really big at Peyton, showing off her dimples.

Peyton has to make a choice. She knows that if she stays, Brooke is going to want to be friends. That wouldn't be a bad thing, since Brooke is funny and sweet and seems to always be in a good mood. On the other hand, Peyton isn't ready to get hurt again. Her heart just got over what happened before she graduated. Peyton looks at Brooke and thinks screw it. Maybe Brooke is someone worth getting hurt for.

"Fine, I'll stay."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted to say that this story is set in present time, Peyton is 22 and Brooke is 21. So while I'm using some stuff from the show and places, it is set in today's time. Also this chapter is sort of filler, but the next chapter will have a small time jump, like two weeks, that way I can start developing the friendship between Brooke and Peyton a little bit faster. Reviews are welcome! Thank you guys so much for reading (:**

"I'm glad you stayed, Peyton." Brooke was walking with Peyton back to the car. They had stayed for the rest of Haley's set and had a couple of drinks. Peyton was a little bit tipsy since she hasn't drunk very much lately. It's not really fun to drink alone and since Peyton didn't have any friends she seemed to be alone a lot.

Brooke had made good on her promise to introduce Peyton to Haley, even though if Peyton is being honest with herself, Haley isn't the reason she stayed. Peyton thought that Haley was even nicer than Brooke, if that was possible, and they had talked music for a while. Then some tall, athletic guy came over and wrapped Haley in a bear hug. Peyton was a little thrown off at first but Brooke told her that was Haley's husband, Nathan. The four of them had one more drink together before Brooke called it a night. Peyton thinks that Brooke could tell she was uncomfortable. It was always awkward to be the new kid in a group of friends, no matter your age.

"Yeah, uhm, sure. It was alright." Peyton stuffed her hands into her leather jacket and looked towards the ground.

"I'll take that as a yeah I had fun too, Brooke. You and your friends are a hoot!" Brooke looked over at Peyton and smiled.

"Okay." Peyton half smirked at Brooke then quickly looked away again. Peyton wishes that she wasn't like this. She wishes that she could laugh and tease Brooke with the easy carefree way that Brooke does. But she just can't. It isn't who she is.

"Once again, I am amazed at how much you talk. I mean really, do you ever stop?" Brooke laughs and pokes Peyton's shoulder. Peyton just looks over at Brooke and keeps walking. They get to Brooke's car and get inside. Brooke turns the radio on as soon as they get in. Peyton lets out a groan as the song floods the speakers.

"What, don't tell me you aren't a fan of Justin Bieber?" Peyton snaps her head to Brooke ready to unload a long list of reasons why she can't stand the singer, when she sees Brooke snicker.

"I think you're too easy, Peyton." Brooke backs the car out and pulls onto the main road, heading back to Peyton's car.

"I'm actually super hard." Peyton screams internally. What a terrible comeback. She fights the urge to put her face into her palms. She is the least suave person on the face of the planet.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see." Brooke kinks her eyebrow up and then looks back to the road. There is an easy silence between the two of them. Like they've been on a hundred car rides before. Peyton can feel herself starting to relax around Brooke. Soon, they pull up near the strip and Brooke asks Peyton to show her where her car is. After a few turns, they're parked behind Peyton's comet.

"Your car looks mean." Brooke says to Peyton as she fiddles with the radio.

"What?" Peyton can't help but let out a laugh.

"Your car looks like it would have a mean personality. See, my car looks like it would be your best friend."

Peyton stares at Brooke, dumbfounded.

"I cannot believe you just gave our cars personalities." Brooke just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"You're just mad that you drive a mean car and my car is full of sunshine and daisies."

"This conversation is too strange for me, so I'm going to say goodnight. Goodnight Brooke." Peyton shakes her head and laughs and opens her car door. She walks around Brooke's bug to the driver's side of her car. She sees Brooke stick her head out of her window.

"I had fun tonight! I'll see you tomorrow Peyton." Brooke smiles and then drives off.

On the drive back to her house Peyton finds herself thinking about Brooke and how easy everything had been for this being the first day she had ever talked to the girl. It was an odd feeling. Usually, Peyton had the hardest time talking to people. She was never overly friendly which led to people not approaching her. In school she never had many friends. Okay, if she's being honest with herself she didn't have any friends. Which was hard to do in a place as small as Tree Hill. Everyone seemed to know everyone and yet, Peyton stood among them alone. She preferred it that way though. Yeah, Peyton didn't feel like she ever needed friends, so she was perfectly fine with the way things had always been.

Peyton had made her first real friend in college. Her name was Kate and Peyton thought the sun shined out of her but she soon realized that Kate was nothing more than a liar and a bitch. Peyton shakes her head and turns up her music as loud as it goes. She wasn't going to ruin tonight by thinking about Kate. That was something she was trying to forget anyways. And she didn't want to think about Kate anymore, so instead Peyton sings along with her music and lets images of Brooke cloud her thoughts once again.

It was a little past one in the morning when Peyton pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. She goes up the stairs and unlocks her door. She looks around her living room at all the unpacked boxes and clutter. She thinks that tomorrow she'll start unpacking. Peyton decides that she needs to make the best of the situation. Maybe making her apartment more home like will help, she thinks. She pulls off her clothes and climbs into bed, exhausted.

It's around eight in the morning when Brooke wakes up. She rubs her eyes and stretches. She can feel the sunrays on her exposed skin and thinks to herself how nice another hour of sleep would feel. Sadly, Brooke pulls herself out of bed and walks to her bathroom. She looks at her reflection and thinks that she needs to start going to bed earlier since she always wakes up looking like she hasn't slept in years. She pulls off her tank top and slides her shorts off and gets in the shower.

Brooke let's the hot water wash over her. She closes her eyes and thinks about how she doesn't want to go into work this early. A few thoughts later and Brooke finds herself thinking about Peyton. Brooke has never met someone as quiet as Peyton. Brooke thinks about Peyton's sarcastic attitude and her punk rock appearance and wonders how in the world she ended up working at a store like Paisley&Co. Brooke wants to make Peyton feel comfortable and like they're friends. Brooke also thinks about how despite Peyton's tough exterior the girl is absolutely beautiful. She has bright; mesmerizing green eyes, full bouncy blonde curls, and a slim body that makes every move look seductive. Brooke is completely infatuated. She wants to know everything about Peyton.

Brooke steps out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel, and goes over to the mirror. She starts her morning routine of fixing her hair and makeup. Brooke knows it might be ridiculous to want to know Peyton so bad, since she's only known her for a day, but she can't help it. Peyton is a mystery. One that Brooke is desperate to solve.

It's a little after nine when Brooke makes her way down the stairs of her apartment. She checks her mailbox and notices that the empty mailbox beside of hers suddenly has a name on it. Sawyer. Hmm, weird, Brooke thinks to herself. That name sounds so familiar to her but she can't place it. She shrugs and grabs her mail. Brooke walks into the parking lot and her eyes widen. Right there, ten feet from her car, is Peyton's mean looking black convertible. She realizes that's why the name Sawyer sounded so familiar to her. That was Peyton's last name. This must mean that Peyton was the new tenant in Brooke's building. Brooke thinks that if this isn't fate then she doesn't know what is.

Peyton comes down the stairs five minutes later wearing a pair of skintight black skinny jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt. Ray bans adorning her face, curly hair blowing with the wind. Brooke sees her before Peyton sees Brooke. Brooke can't help but think about the way Peyton's slender hips sway as she walks. Brooke snaps herself out of her trance deciding that Peyton needs a friend and not someone to hit on her. So that's what Brooke is going to be, at least for now. It's a few seconds later when Peyton makes eye contact with Brooke, who is sitting on the hood of Peyton's car.

"Now, I don't know how you normally treat new employees but this strikes me as sort of stalkerish." Peyton says to Brooke with a smirk on her face. She stands in front of Brooke with her arms crossed.

"Well, I just thought it would be nice to car pool." Brooke says innocently, pretending like she has no idea that it is odd for her to be sitting on the hood of Peyton's car.

"Uhm, how did you know where I live?" Peyton has a puzzled look on her face.

"I looked at your application, duh." Brooke can barley hold in her laugh at the look that crosses Peyton's face. It's something in between how fast can I run away and is this honestly happening.

"Oh, well, that's. Well, hmm-"

"Oh my god! I'm totally messing with you. This is my apartment building. I saw your car and your name on the mailbox. We're neighbors! How weird, right? I so wish you could see your face right now."

"Holy shit. I thought you were a complete stalker. I was about to high tail it out of here." Peyton breathes out a sigh of relief and then laughs.

"Well come on, P. Sawyer. Might as well car pool." Brooke smiles and hops over the door and into the passenger seat of Peyton's car.

"P. Sawyer?" Peyton opens the drives door. She throws her purse into the back seat and turns the radio down from last night.

"Every friend of Brooke Davis gets a nick name. So that's going to be yours, if you don't like it, I'm terribly sorry because well now it's set in stone." Brooke smiles one of her trademark, dimple smiles.

"Well, if I'm going to be P. Sawyer, you have to be B. Davis. That's the only way I think this will work." Peyton gives Brooke a very serious look. Then she puts the car in drive and pulls out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well that's enough talking for today, I think." Peyton turns the music back up and ignores the look Brooke gives her.

Brooke takes the time to study Peyton on their car ride to work. She has ease about her when she's driving. It's like all Peyton is focusing on is the music coming out of the speakers and that the driving is just a natural reflex. It makes Brooke wonder how long she's lived here. Tree Hill is a small place and Brooke is certain she would have noticed someone like Peyton. Brooke turns slightly to Peyton and rests her head on her index finger.

"Where are you from?" Peyton sighs and turns down the radio.

"I thought we agreed that was enough talking for the day."

"No, you said that. I think that we should simply talk the whole ride." Brooke smiles at Peyton and raises her eyebrows. "So come on, where are you from?"

"Here."

"Here? Like Tree Hill?"

"Born and raised. I grew up like fifteen minutes from where our apartment is."

"That's so weird! I grew up here too. What year did you graduate?"

"Uh, it was 2012." Peyton reaches for the stereo again, signaling that she was done talking but Brooke swatted her hand away. Peyton was surprised with her forwardness once more.

"I graduated in 2013. That is seriously so strange. I know I would have remembered you."

"I doubt it. I didn't talk much. Well, I didn't talk to anyone really." Peyton tries to think back to high school, which feels like years ago, but she can't place Brooke. Probably because she went to class, didn't talk to anyone, and then went straight home. She never talked to anyone or went to any after school events.

"Well, too bad we didn't know each other. Just imagine how much we could have talked then!" Brooke pulls out her sunglasses from her purse and slides them on.

"Oh yes. We could have been the best of pals." Peyton has her sarcastic tone, the one that Brooke decides she uses when she's being playful. So Brooke just laughs and then reaches for the radio.

"What are you doing?" Peyton grabs Brooke's hand from the dial. Neither girl can deny the spark they feel. It was the same feeling Peyton got when Brooke grabbed her hand to help her out of the car last night.

"I was turning the radio. I want to listen to something fun and not something so sad."

"Sorry Brooke but nobody touches my radio except for me."

"I'm terribly sorry, I will never turn your terrible music off again." Brooke laughs and rolls her eyes. "But c'mon, lets listen to something a little more upbeat!"

"No." Peyton turns the music up and taps her fingers to the beat.

They pull into the employee parking lot that Brooke showed Peyton last night. They both grab their things and walk towards Paisley&Co. Peyton can't help but think about the easy conversation she seems to have with Brooke, something that has never came easy to Peyton. She wonders if maybe this is going to be another Kate incident. That's just something she can't handle again. She doesn't want to push Brooke away, she can tell that Brooke is the kind of person that makes your world feel like it's spinning faster. She just has to be careful, she can't share so much of herself with Brooke. Yeah, Peyton can keep Brooke at an arms length. That's the type of friendship Peyton needs.

"Your forehead knits together when you're thinking. It's cute. But it also makes me wonder why you're always so serious." Brooke asks Peyton while opening the door to their work.

"Guess that's just the way that I am." Peyton steps in through the door that Brooke is holding open.

"You know, you can relax. I'm not going to bite. I mean unless you want me too." Brooke winks at Peyton and walks back to the office.

Perhaps it will be harder than Peyton thinks to keep Brooke Davis at arms length.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me!**

Peyton's alarm is blaring. She keeps her eyes closed and lets a sigh escape her lips. She hates getting up so early every day. In college, she never scheduled a class before eleven AM. now; she was getting up at seven thirty almost every day. Luckily, today is one of her days off so she was actually able to sleep until eleven. She slaps her hand down on the alarm, silencing it. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and opens them up. She gazes around her room. In the past two weeks she managed to get all of her boxes unpacked and even hang up a few things. She has her posters from her favorite concerts up throughout the apartment among some other things. Peyton drags herself out of bed and picks up her phone. She sees that she has a few emails, probably her student loans coming to collect, and that she also has a text message from Brooke.

Peyton has been seeing a lot of Brooke, since she insists they hang out almost every night since they live next door to each other and the fact that they work together. Peyton is surprised that she doesn't mind hanging out with the same person so much, especially given her history of being a loner, and the fact that Brooke is basically the opposite of her. But if Peyton is honest she not only doesn't mind being around Brooke so much, but she actually likes it.

Brooke makes her feel like she doesn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. She makes Peyton feel like she can relax and smile and just be herself. Peyton hasn't felt that way in so long and it feels so nice to have a friend. The only thing that Peyton feels slightly uncomfortable with is how fast she's gotten close to Brooke. Now, Peyton hasn't went and opened up to Brooke, no she wasn't ready for that, but she has shared some little things and she talks more often. Peyton just can't help but think about what happened last time she had a friend, when she had Kate.

She grunts out a sigh of frustration. She has to stop thinking about what happened back in college. It's over and done with and Peyton needs to move on. She opens Brooke's text message. She can feel the corner of her lips turning up. Brooke has a way of turning Peyton's melancholy thoughts around and into something light and carefree. The text message says for Peyton to hurry up and get her skinny ass in the shower because Brooke has a big day planned for them. Peyton laughs at Brooke's choice of words and goes into the bathroom. In there, she texts Brooke back that she'll be ready in like half an hour and that she'll come over when she's ready.

Every time that Brooke and Peyton have hung out it's always been at Brooke's. Peyton thinks that she just isn't ready for Brooke to see where she lives. She may be spending a lot of time with her and she may even be opening up just a little bit, but she isn't ready for that. She has too many private things here, too many things that would raise questions. Peyton isn't ready to let Brooke all the way in, she doesn't know if she ever will be.

Peyton finishes up in the bathroom and then goes into her bedroom. She's staring at her closet when she realizes she has no idea what Brooke is making her do today, so she doesn't know what to wear. She assumes it's nothing too fancy so she pulls out her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a Black Keys t-shirt. It's still pretty early in September so she decides to leave her leather jacket behind. She grabs her purse and turns off the light, locking the door behind her.

Brooke's apartment is only two doors down from hers, so it only takes a few seconds before Peyton is knocking on Brooke's door.

"Come in!" Peyton can hear Brooke yell through the apartment. She opens the door and walks in, immediately laughing at what she sees.

Brooke is hobbling from her bedroom to the bathroom while trying to get her pants on, her hair is being held halfway up by a clip, and she hasn't done her make up yet.

"Wow. And to think I thought I was the one holding us up." Peyton smirks and sits down on Brooke's couch.

"Now, now Peyton. We can't all just throw on a t-shirt and look perfectly presentable. For some, beauty takes time." Brooke yells from inside the bathroom.

"I'm sure you look great no matter how long you take getting ready." Peyton gets out her phone and starts clearing some of the emails from this morning. She can't see that Brooke is smiling from what she said.

Brooke hurries and finishes doing her makeup and hair. They have to leave in the next fifteen minutes if they plan on doing what Brooke has planned for them. She decides to do a soft curl on her hair and just some light, natural make up. What they're doing today doesn't require anything fancy. The other day at the store Brooke heard Peyton say to a customer that she had never played mini golf. So for today, Brooke was taking Peyton to play her first real game of mini golf.

Brooke was infatuated with Peyton. It had taken her all of three days to become enthralled with her. Brooke had never met someone like Peyton and it made her desperate to unlock the mystery that is Peyton Sawyer. So far, she had hung out with Peyton twelve times since they started working together, not that she was keeping count or anything. Each time they hung out Brooke noticed that Peyton would start to relax and then tense back up. She wonders what or who hurt Peyton so much that she's afraid of just being herself. Of course she would never just come out and ask Peyton that. Brooke gets the feeling that when Peyton is ready, her story will just come pouring out and Brooke can't wait to be the one listening to every word.

She puts the finishing touches on her make up and adjusts her clothes once more. Giving herself a final look of approval, Brooke makes her way out of the bathroom. When she gets into the living room she notices Peyton is staring intensely at her phone with an expression that Brooke has never seen on her before. It seems to be a mix between anger and hurt. When Peyton doesn't look up Brooke walks over to her and places her hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Peyton snaps out of it and locks her phone, shoving it down into the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Just uh, some emails." Peyton runs a shaky hand through her curls and lets out a breath. "Ready to go?" Brooke decides to ignore what just happened for now, she didn't want to ruin the day and she knew how private Peyton was.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Brooke loops her arm through Peyton's and they head out the front door.

"And just where are we going?"

"Now, that is a surprise. In fact, you need to put this on." Brooke reaches into her purse and pulls out a bright, pink bandana. Peyton lets out a scoff.

"There is no way in hell I'm putting that on." Peyton pushes Brooke's hand that's holding the bandana away.

"Peyton! Yes you are. It's a surprise so I can't just let you see where we're going. That'll ruin it!" Brooke is full on pouting, something Peyton has noticed she does when she thinks she isn't getting her way.

"No. I'm not wearing that." They get to Brooke's car and get inside. Brooke puts the top down and turns the radio on a low volume. Then she just sits there with her arms crossed.

"Uh, Brooke? Are we just sitting in your car for the day?"

"I'm not leaving until you put the bandana on." Brooke turns her head away from Peyton. Peyton can see that she's literally sticking her bottom lip out. Unbelievable. What's more unbelievable is the fact that Peyton actually reaches across the seat and grabs the bandana from Brooke's hands.

"There are you happy?" Peyton has tied the bandana over her eyes and sitting there with a frown on her face.

"Aww, you look so nice. Now just put a smile on your face and we'll be on our way!" Brooke pats Peyton's leg and pulls out of the parking lot.

They ride in comfortable silence since Peyton figures it's useless to ask Brooke about where they're going. In the past two weeks, Peyton has realized that Brooke is one of the strongest willed, independent, and brave people she's ever met. Brooke told her that she was the assistant manager at Paisley&Co on her second day there. Over the past month and a half Brooke told her that she sort of raised herself since her parents were never around. They just threw money at me instead of love is what Brooke told Peyton when she was talking about her family. Peyton couldn't see how someone couldn't love Brooke. She just was one of those people, someone that everyone knew and liked. Another thing Peyton liked about Brooke is that she never expected Peyton to share stuff about her life. Brooke said what she wanted to say and let Peyton do the same.

"We're here!" Brooke basically squeals as she pulls the bandana off of Peyton's head.

"Glow Golf?" Peyton gets out of the car and stares at the sign.

"Yes, Glow Golf! We're playing mini golf. Which by the way, I think it is ridiculous that you've never played." Brooke pulls Peyton by the arm to the ticket window.

"How did you know I've never played mini golf?" Peyton asks from behind Brooke.

"I heard you say it to a customer." Brooke leans up to the ticket window and asks the young guy working for two clubs and two golf balls. Peyton can't help but notice the way the guy is staring at Brooke, he was basically drooling. Peyton also couldn't decide why that bothered her.

"Well aren't you a creeper." Peyton grabs the club and ball that Brooke hands her, rolling her eyes at the color. Pink, of course. Honestly, Peyton thought it was sweet that Brooke is taking her mini golfing since she's never been. It makes her anxious at the same time. Brooke was being so nice to Peyton and she seemed to genuinely care about Peyton, which made Peyton nervous. She didn't want to get too involved. Peyton rolls her eyes at herself. She hangs out with Brooke everyday, she is involved. She guesses a better way to put it is that she doesn't want to get her heart broken again. And that would mean not getting too attached to Brooke, besides, Peyton didn't plan on staying in Tree Hill for forever and she had no idea about Brooke's plans. So getting too attached wouldn't be wise for multiple reasons.

Peyton decides that today she's just going to have a good time. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to be here in the now. She was tired of always second guessing everything, but turning off who she's always been is hard. She's pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Brooke's warm hand on her back.

"C'mon! I can't wait to kick your ass in mini golf." Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton feels something tighten in her stomach.

"That's not really fair since this is my first time." Peyton follows behind Brooke and they get to the first hole.

"Now, just watch the pro and you'll get the hang of it." Peyton watches Brooke line up the shot, swing, and miss horribly. She let's a laugh escape her lips.

"Well if that's how the pros do it, I don't think I'll have any trouble."

"Oh come on, I haven't played in a while. I just need some warming up. You'll see."

It takes Brooke three tries before she makes the ball in the hole. She instructs Peyton where to place her ball and how to hold the club and then says to go ahead. Peyton lines up the shot, swings, and the ball goes into the hole on the first try.

"A hole in one! Well, that's just beginners luck. They get harder so don't go and get cocky." Brooke pouts at Peyton and moves onto hole number two. Peyton follows behind her laughing.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

About an hour later Brooke and Peyton make their way to the last hole on the course. So far, Brooke hasn't made a single hole in one and Peyton has made five. Brooke was a little bit annoyed since it was Peyton's first time playing and she didn't like to lose. She was determined to get a hole in one on this last hole. She goes up to the green felt and place her golf ball down. Brooke squares her shoulders and gets ready to swing.

"C'mon you can do it!" Peyton yells to her. Brooke swings and watches the ball go down the hill and over the fake obstacles and straight into the hole.

"Yes! Finally, see I told you I was good!" Brooke looks over at Peyton and sticks her tongue out at her. Then Brooke does the dorkiest victory dance Peyton has ever seen and there is that feeling in Peyton's stomach again.

"Think I'll get another one? What will this make it? Ten?" Peyton walks up to the felt and places her ball.

"Ha ha, I'm Peyton and I'm so great at mini golf." Brooke mocks Peyton and stands beside the hole. Peyton swings the club and sends the ball flying straight over the obstacles. Right before it was going to go in the hole, Brooke pushes the ball with her foot.

"Uhm, interference! You totally kicked my ball!" Peyton puts her hands on her hip. Brooke puts her hand to her chest as if she's genuinely sorry.

"Me? Well, I would never do such a thing!"

"For some reason I feel like it's something you would definitely do." Peyton takes another shot and gets the ball in on the second try. "It doesn't matter though, I still kicked your ass."

"We'll see. I still have to add up our scores." Brooke and Peyton grab their clubs and balls and head back to the entry. There they return their things and head back out to the car. When they get inside the car Brooke takes out their tally sheet and starts adding.

"It looks like you won." Brooke grumbled as she turned her car on.

"Well, well, look at that. The student becomes the master." Peyton smirks at Brooke and slides her sunglasses on. She had a great time with Brooke, she didn't over think anything and managed to actually laugh and tease Brooke. She felt good. She felt happy.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go again and I'll really bring out my game then. I just didn't want to be too hard on you, since you'd never played."

"Uh huh. Let's go somewhere to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay. What sounds good to you?"

"Something greasy and terrible for me."

"I know just the place." Brooke smiles at Peyton and makes a left at the next light. Brooke couldn't be more pleased with how today has gone so far. Peyton was actually relaxed around her for once and she seemed to be having a good time. She seemed to be having fun. Brooke had never seen Peyton smile as much as she did today. It makes Brooke want to always be the reason Peyton is smiling. She drives for a few more minutes, with just the sound of music floating between them, then pulls into the parking lot of Karen's Café.

"This place has the best burgers. I swear." Brooke gets out of the car and Peyton does the same. They walk into the small café and sit down at a booth in the back, next to the window. Brooke hands Peyton one of the menus from the side of the table and then gets her iPhone out of her purse. She checks to see if she has any messages and then puts it back in her purse.

"Brooke, I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?" The waiter, a tall blonde guy, says to Brooke.

"Just treating my new friend to the best cuisine in Tree Hill. Is your mom here?"

"Actually you just missed her. She went out with Keith just a few minutes ago."

Brooke smiles at the guy and they talk for a few more minutes. Peyton once again has that feeling of being left out. She gets fidgety and uncomfortable. Brooke seems to notice and tells the waiter that she wants a chocolate milkshake with a burger and fries.

"Should have known, the Brooke Davis special. And for you?" The waiter looks at Peyton but before she can answer Brooke interrupts her.

"She'll have the same, you can't come here with Brooke Davis and not get the Brooke Davis special." The waiter lets out a soft chuckle.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Thanks Luke." Brooke smiles at him and he walks back towards the kitchen. Peyton looks at her hands.

"Sorry, that's Lucas. We went to high school together, actually he's Nathan's brother. I should have introduced you, don't worry when he comes back I will." Brooke rambles while she plays with the napkin on the table.

"No problem. I'm not very good at first impressions anyways."

"You seemed to catch my attention." Brooke gives Peyton a small smile. Peyton can feel herself blush. It isn't everyday someone compliments her.

"Sure."

"So, how was your first mini golfing experience?"

"It was pretty fun." Brooke could tell that Peyton was starting to retreat a little bit. She wants to bring her back out of her shell. They were having so much fun golfing and she doesn't want that to end.

"Hey, I'm sorry if that was weird. Lucas and I go way back so sometimes I forget that not everyone knows him like I do and they can't just jump into our conversation."

"It's really no big deal."

"I know, I just want you to feel like we're friends, I mean, we are friends. I just want you to feel like you can say whatever to me, like whatever you want or whatever. Do you, uh, God, am I even making sense?" Brooke is rambling and doing the thing where she half talks to herself. Peyton laughs at her.

"It's okay, really. And sure, we're friends." Peyton gives Brooke a small smile. Her phone dings from inside her bag, so she reaches down into it. Brooke notices that when Peyton checks her phone her face drops. She gets that same look on her face from earlier, the mix between anger and hurt.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton doesn't say anything; she just stares at her phone. "Peyton?"

"Huh?" She sounds distracted and it spikes Brooke's curiosity.

"I asked if everything was okay."

"Uhm, yeah. Everything's fine." Peyton has a sharp tone to her voice and Brooke notices that she deletes whatever message she was reading and then turns her phone off. She decides not to push her luck. Instead, Brooke opts to change the subject.

"Okay, good. So how do you like working at Paisley so far?"

They make small talk about work for a few minutes; meaning that Brooke asks Peyton a few questions to which she gives one word answers or nods her head. Brooke is thankful when Lucas comes back with their food. She hopes that the greasy delight he sits in front of them will cheer Peyton back up.

"Here we are ladies. Anything else?"

"Nope, I think we're all good Luke. Oh, by the way, this is Peyton. She works with me."

"Nice to meet you, Peyton. I hope Brooke here isn't being too hard on you. I hear she's a real pain at work." Lucas gives Peyton a smile.

"Yeah, she's okay, I guess." Peyton looks over at Brooke and smirks.

"I am like the best coworker ever!" Brooke says to Lucas.

"I know, I know. Well you guys enjoy, just holler if you need anything." Lucas turns around and walks back to the kitchen.

Brooke and Peyton dig into their food, both eating like they're starving.

"This is so good." Peyton says with a mouthful to Brooke. Brooke laughs at her, she's glad to see the food put her in a little bit of a better mood.

"I told you, see I'm always right." Brooke takes one of her French fries and dips it into her chocolate milkshake.

"Sure." Peyton says in her normal sarcastic tone but gives Brooke a slight smile.

They finish their meals and Brooke goes up to the counter to pay. She motions for Peyton to come on and they both wave good-byes to Luke, with Brooke promising to text him soon. On the way back to their apartment Peyton digs out a twenty of her purse.

"Here you go, my half for today." Brooke shakes her head.

"Nope, today was my treat. I had to introduce to the finer things in Tree Hill." Peyton sits the twenty in Brooke's cup holder. Which Brooke picks up and puts back in Peyton's purse.

"Seriously, today was on me." Peyton rolls her eyes but accepts her defeat.

"You know, if you keep paying for me, I'm going to start thinking I'm special."

"Oh don't worry, I always pay for pretty girls." Brooke winks and then laughs at Peyton. They ride the rest of the way in an easy silence.

Brooke pulls into the parking lot a little after three o'clock. The girls get out of the car and head up the stairs to their apartments. They get to Peyton's first. Brooke doesn't really want to quit hanging out but she doesn't want to seem pushy. So she walks Peyton over to her door and Peyton gets out her keys.

"Uhm, thanks for today Brooke. It was really nice. Yeah, uhm, I had a good time." Peyton keeps her head down while she's talking. Brooke thinks it's both cute and a little sad that Peyton is so embarrassed. She desperately wants to know why Peyton has such a hard time opening up, it kill her to see someone as great as Peyton hide inside themselves.

"My pleasure, P. Sawyer. Although, I don't think my ego can take playing mini golf with you again anytime soon." Brooke crinkles her nose up and Peyton lets out a little laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Well duh, unless you're trying to play hooky. Which you can never do since you live next door to your coworker, so I'll always know if you're lying!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of lying to you. You're too crazy, who knows what you might do."

"You don't want to know." Brooke winks at Peyton and turns to leave. When she hears Peyton turn the key into the door, she turns back around.

"Hey Peyton, whatever bothered you at lunch, uhm, I just want you to know you can talk to me about it. You know, if you ever want to." Peyton gives Brooke a sad smile.

"Yeah, sure Brooke. Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow." Peyton goes inside of her apartment and shuts the door behind her. Brooke walks the two doors to her own apartment and goes inside, thinking about Peyton, which is all she seems to be doing these last couple weeks. Maybe one day, Brooke thought, maybe one day Peyton will let her in. Brooke could be the girl that changes everything, if only Peyton will give her the chance to.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Come on, Peyton. It'll be fun." Peyton shoots a look her way, one that means no way am I doing that._

 _"Please? Pretty, pretty please? For me?" She gives Peyton big puppy eyes and drags out every word she says, really accentuating her southern drawl. Peyton lets out a big sigh._

 _"Ugh, fine. I'll go to the dumb concert with you." The girl's smile takes up her entire face and she runs over to Peyton, jumping on her lap._

 _"Hey! You're totally going to ruin that drawing."  
"Hmm, you'll get over it." The girl shrugs and grabs Peyton's face between her hands, kissing her. She was right Peyton didn't care._

Peyton jerks awake. She glances over at her alarm clock, the big red numbers flash back at her: three AM. She lets out a frustrated groan. For the past three nights she's been having dreams; dreams about Kate. They started the night that she went mini golfing with Brooke. She had gotten an email from Kate that morning asking if Peyton would meet with her to talk about things. Peyton deleted the email without responding and then that afternoon, while they were at Karen's Café, she got another email.

Peyton had changed her phone number when she moved back to Tree Hill. She'd be lying if she said that Kate wasn't the reason. She just didn't want to talk to her and it was hard to see her number come across her phone and not reply. Despite all the things that went down between the two of them, she cared about her, so it was hard to just shut her out of her life. Hence, why she opted for getting a new number. She couldn't stop using her email address though because it's what she gave future employers as a means to contact her. Of course Kate new her email.

Peyton rubs her eyes. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep. Peyton reaches for her phone. She opens up the last email that Kate sent her. It says: Peyton, please reply to me. I know I messed up but we both did some things that weren't the greatest. I just want to talk to you. Please reply. Peyton scoffs, it's just like Kate to try and pretend like everything that happened wasn't entirely her own fault. Peyton deletes the email. She isn't going to reply and she doesn't want to see Kate, not now and not ever.

Peyton lies in her bed contemplating what she should do now since she was wide awake. She looks around her room and her eyes land on her car keys. Perfect, she thinks as she gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of pants and her leather jacket. It's exactly what she needs to clear her mind. When Peyton was in high school she spent a lot of time driving around. Her dad works out on boats and he can be gone for months at a time so she was alone a lot with no one to tell her it wasn't okay to driving in the middle of the night. It was on these drives that Peyton let go of all the pain she felt or anger. And that's exactly what she needs tonight.

Peyton steps out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. She glances down the walkway to Brooke's apartment. Not surprising that the lights were turned off. For a second, Peyton wishes that Brooke was awake and that they were hanging out. Brooke makes Peyton feel happier and she needs that right now. On the other hand, Peyton didn't want to tell Brooke about Kate and what happened, so it was probably good that she was asleep. Peyton makes her way down the stairs and gets inside of her car. She starts the engine up and already she starts to feel better. There's nothing like the feeling of having the top down on a cool night, music blaring, and just driving. Peyton pulls out of the parking lot, not seeing Brooke staring down from her window.

Brooke woke up to the sound of a car blaring its music from the parking lot. She looked over at her phone and saw that it was a little after three in the morning; instantly pissed off she went to the window to look at who exactly thought they could just do whatever they wanted. To her surprise, she was staring at none other than Peyton sitting in her car with the top down. She looked distracted and a little bit upset. In just a few seconds after Brooke saw her, she pulled out of the parking lot.

Brooke was curious. What on earth could Peyton have to do at three in the morning? She wondered if maybe something had happened to someone she knew and if she was going to the hospital. Then Brooke's mind got the better of her and she started thinking up outrageous scenarios. Brooke decided just to text Peyton and ask if everything was alright, not that Brooke would expect Peyton to answer her since she thinks everything she does is a big secret. Despite that Brooke pulls out her cell phone and texts Peyton. Then she lies back down in bed. She knows that she won't be able to go back to sleep anytime soon so she turns the TV on. She flips through the channels for a while before settling on an old re run of The O.C.

Thoughts of Peyton cloud Brooke's mind so even having the TV on is pointless. She thinks about how much she's enjoyed spending time with Peyton and she thinks about how much more time she wants to spend with Peyton. She knows it's ridiculous to be this infatuated with someone who is so closed off and someone that she hasn't known for long at all but she can't help it. When Peyton walked into Paisley&Co Brooke noticed first how beautiful she was. Peyton was striking in a way that caught Brooke off guard. Brooke was intrigued by her biker appearance paired with her soft features. She was different and Brooke liked it. Then when Peyton told Brooke she was going to actually be working there Brooke knew that she had to turn off those first feelings of attraction. It would be awkward to date a coworker Brooke thought to herself. Those thoughts lasted a total of two hours. Brooke was stuck in that small break room with Peyton and found her to be more intriguing by the minute, which just sparked her attraction. Of course, it didn't help that Peyton was gorgeous.

So really Brooke can't even blame herself. She can't be around a beautiful woman like Peyton so often and not want to jump her bones. Brooke was a professional though, so she would control herself and just be friends with Peyton, unless Peyton acted like she was interested in something more. And Lord did Brooke hope she would. Brooke continues her dangerous path of thinking when she feels her phone vibrate against her stomach. She looks down and sees Peyton's name.

I'm fine, go back to bed; that's what the text message said. Brooke wasn't shocked in the slightest by the girl's response. She texted her back that she was up for good now because someone thought they should have a concert in the parking lot. It only took a few seconds for Peyton to text back. They playfully argued through texts for a few minutes until Brooke decided calling Peyton would be more efficient.

"Yes, your annoyance?" One thing Brooke has noticed that the more comfortable Peyton feels around her the more sarcastic she becomes.

"Well, I just figured since we're both up we should just talk on the phone since texting takes so long and makes my poor fingers hurt."

"I have never met someone who is as big of a baby as you." Peyton may sound annoyed but Brooke can tell that she's smiling. It makes Brooke happy to just to talk to Peyton; she realizes then that she wants to be the reason that Peyton is happy.

"What can I say, I'm a delicate flower."

"You're something, that's for sure."

"So whatcha doing?"

"That's a secret, Brooke." Brooke can hear the teasing tone in her voice. "I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Well why don't you stop whatever you're doing and come hang out."

"Hmm, what I'm doing is pretty important though."

"Please? With sugar on top?" Peyton can't help but remember her dream that she had before she woke up tonight. It changes her mood and she hates herself for letting it. Here she is on the phone with Brooke, feeling better, and then she goes and ruins it.

"Uhm, I don't know. It's late or early or whatever. You should go back to sleep."

"C'mon, I'll even make us some pancakes." Brooke could hear the tone shift in Peyton's voice and feels sad.

"Fine. I'll be there in like ten minutes. Better get to cooking Davis." Peyton hangs up after she says that, afraid that if she stayed on the phone for much longer that she would be too obvious about the mood she currently found herself in. She feels the sting of hot tears prick her eyes. She hates being this girl. The girl who's crying over someone who hurt her months ago, crying over something she's done her best to move on from. She had driven around for a while before she got Brooke's text. Peyton doesn't quite know what to think about how Brooke cared enough about her to text her at three in the morning. It makes her nervous for two reasons. One: she doesn't want to hurt Brooke and getting close to someone who has as much emotional turmoil as Peyton is bound to end up hurting Brooke and two: she doesn't want to risk getting attached to Brooke for the fear of something happening like what happened with Kate.

Peyton tells herself she isn't going to cry and she isn't going to ruin the rest of her day off. She wipes the few stray tears that made it to her cheeks and turns her music back up. She does her best to not think about anything for the rest of the drive back home.

Peyton pulls into the parking lot about fifteen minutes after she got off the phone with Brooke. She remembers to turn her music down before she pulls in since it is almost four in the morning and she didn't want all of her neighbors to hate her. She sits in the car for a minute, composing herself, and then makes her way to Brooke's apartment. She knocks on the door and Brooke yells for her to come in.

"I'm in the kitchen! Just come in here." Peyton walks into the kitchen and laughs at what she sees. Brooke is standing at the counter mixing up what Peyton assumes to be pancake batter. She's in a tank top and perhaps the smallest pair of shorts Peyton has ever seen. Brooke has her hair piled on top of her head, a pair of glasses on, and flour smeared across her cheek. She also has the most obscene pop music playing and she's dancing along to the beat.

"Oh, God make this music stop. Please, I'm begging you." Peyton says as she puts her jacket on the back of a chair and sits down. "This is the worst song I could ever be listening to this early." Peyton makes a point to plug her ears.

"Oh come on, everyone loves some Katy Perry." Brooke makes her dancing even more prominent.

"Sorry to disappoint you but everyone does not love some Katy Perry." Brooke just shrugs and continues to sing and dance while mixing up the batter.

"Are you sure I can trust your cooking?" Brooke drops her mouth at Peyton's comment.

"I'll have you know I am an excellent cook!" Peyton looks at Brooke skeptically. "Okay, well I know how to excellently cook three things and pancakes just happen to be one of them."

"What are the other two?"

"That's a secret, maybe if you're lucky I'll cook those for you one day too." Brooke ducks down to the cabinets underneath the counter and comes back up holding a frying pan. She walks over to the stove and sets the pan down. "Will you bring me the butter out of the fridge?"

"Anything for the chef." Peyton goes over the fridge and gets the butter from the top shelf; she also notices the pile of take out containers. "Yeah, you look like quite the cook with all of this carry out in here." Peyton laughs and goes to turn around but before she can, she feels Brooke standing right behind her. Peyton can feel her breath on the back of her neck.

"You better be nice to the person's who's cooking your food." Brooke says in Peyton's ear and reaches around her to grab the butter from Peyton's hand. "You wouldn't want me to spit in it or anything." Brooke goes back to the stove and starts cooking the pancakes. Peyton walks back to her chair. She can't help but think about the rush of nerves she got from having Brooke so close to her.

Brooke continues to dance around while cooking and Peyton just sits there staring at her. This girl is so different than anyone Peyton has ever met. Peyton finds it refreshing that Brooke just does whatever she wants, she moves like no one is watching. Peyton would give anything to be like that, so unapologetically herself. In just a few minutes Brooke sets a plate of pancakes in front of Peyton and another for herself. She grabs the syrup from a cabinet and asks Peyton what she wants to drink; they both go for a glass of orange juice.

"So, are you going to tell me what in the world you were doing driving around at three in the morning?" Brooke asks Peyton in between mouthfuls of pancakes. Which Peyton must admit are pretty good.

"No."

"Come on, I even made you pancakes! I was buttering you up." Brooke starts laughing. "See what I did there; pancakes, buttering you up?" Peyton just stares blankly at Brooke. "One day I'm going to find people who truly appreciate my humor."

"Sure. Maybe they'll be deaf and will just smile at everything you say." Peyton looks up and smirks at Brooke.

"Ha ha." Brooke says sarcastically to Peyton. "So, why were you driving around at three AM?" Peyton sighs and sits her fork down. She looks up at Brooke who is looking back at Peyton like an eager child.

"I'm not telling you."

"Well fine, no more pancakes for you." Brooke reaches across the table and snatches Peyton's plate away from her before Peyton could react.

"Give me those back!" Peyton tries to reach for the plate but Brooke just holds it further away from her.

"You want the pancakes, you tell me what you were doing." Brooke squints her eyes at Peyton like she imagines cops do to their suspects. Brooke knows this is a dangerous game, she doesn't want to push Peyton too far since she knows how private she is but she also wants Peyton to feel like she can tell her anything. Brooke isn't someone that is judgmental, especially with her friends.

"I was just driving around, no reason." Peyton takes a drink of her orange juice.

"Liar. No one just drives around at three o'clock. But fine, I'll let you eat your pancakes."

Brooke sets the plate back in front of Peyton. "Thank you, your majesty." Peyton takes another bite of pancakes and smiles at Brooke. So much for opening up, Brooke thinks.

They finish eating and Brooke puts the dishes in the sink. Then she asks Peyton if she wants to watch a movie or something since they're both up. Peyton doesn't say anything, just nods and moves to sit down on Brooke's couch. Brooke comes over and sits on the other end of the couch, and turns the TV on.

"Well, I'm not really surprised there's nothing on TV at five in the morning." Brooke says after flipping through the channels for a few minutes. "Oh, wait! Yes, this is what I'm talking about." Peyton glances at the TV and notices that Brooke has settled on an old rerun of some cartoon.

"What is this?"

"You're kidding right? This is only of the best shows to ever be made." Peyton just stares blankly at Brooke and shakes her head. "It's the power puff girls! How have you never seen this?"

"I never really watched much TV when I was younger."

"What did you do? Wait, let me guess, you sat in your room listening to sad music and reading I bet."

"Well, drawing, but yeah pretty much." Peyton runs her hand through her hair thinking about how badly it needs brushed and then thinks about what she must look like.

"Lucky for you, I'm going to educate you on one of the best shows." Brooke then launches into describing the details of the power puff girls. Peyton listens while thinking about how Brooke is someone who can get enthusiastic about anything. It's something Peyton likes about her. There's something exciting about being in the presence of a person who can turn even the most mundane of conversations into something entertaining.

"So you see, it's a great show."

"Sure."

"You kill me with how much you say, really Peyton, do you ever stop?"

"You just get me going I guess." Peyton blushes, she can't believe she said that.

"Oh, do I now?" Brooke laughs and then reaches behind her to grab the blanket off the back of the couch. "So, any big plans for the rest of your day off?"

"Not particularly." Peyton repositions herself on the couch, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"Perfect. You can come with me." Peyton rolls her eyes.

"And just where are you going?"

"I can't tell you. Just trust me, you'll have fun."

"You know, one day I'm not going to go with you unless you tell me beforehand what exactly it is we're doing." Peyton rubs her arms.

"Today is not that day though, P. Sawyer." Brooke scoots over closer to Peyton and Peyton gives her a questioning look. Brooke then spreads the blanket over both of them. "Here, we can share." Then Brooke turns her head back to the TV.

Peyton can feel the sun against her arms. She moves to sit up but can't, something heavy is pressed against her. Confused, Peyton opens her eyes. She looks down and is met with Brooke's head pressed against her chest and their legs intertwined. Peyton can feel the blush coming up her neck and onto her cheeks. This is going to be so incredibly awkward. Peyton thinks that this couldn't be any worse. Here she was asleep on Brooke's couch with Brooke cuddled up to her. Obviously this is not keeping her distance. She doesn't want to wake Brooke up because she knows it will be awkward but then again she can't sit here like this anymore or she's going to have a panic attack. Peyton decides that a tap on Brooke's shoulder will be efficient. So she lifts her arm up and taps her. Brooke shifts a little and cuddles further into Peyton, squeezing her arm tighter around Peyton's side.

"Mmm, few more minutes." Brooke doesn't open her eyes; she just mumbles this to Peyton. Peyton feels herself begin to get anxious. She doesn't know what to do. She pokes Brooke again.

"Uhm, Brooke." Another poke. "Brooke, uh, well." Peyton clears her throat. Finally, Brooke opens her eyes. Peyton guesses it takes her about point five seconds to jerk away from Peyton. Brooke stands up, runs a hand over her face, and walks towards the bathroom. Peyton can hear her rambling. Only catching glimpses of words. Peyton sits up on the couch and looks around for her keys and jacket, fully prepared to make a break for it. Her plans were cut short though when Brooke walks back into the living room and stands in front of her.

"Sorry that was like a huge over reaction. It's just that was awkward, you know. Like we were cuddling but not on purpose, and I'm not trying to like make a move on you because like, well, uh, that would be weird since we haven't known each other for very long. I mean I don't even know if you like girls. Wouldn't that be weird if I was hitting on you and you were like totally straight. Yeah, so that's not what I was doing, at all. Not that I think you're gross or anything. I mean yeah I would totally hit on you but not like that and oh my god. I'm sorry that was weird and-"

"It's okay, Brooke. Let's just forget about it." Peyton says cutting Brooke's rambling off. Peyton almost let her keep going because it was fun to watch Brooke lose her cool but she decided against it.

"Yeah, forget about it. That sounds good." Brooke grabs her glasses off of the coffee table and slides them back on. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready and uhm, if you still want to come with me today, we can leave after we're both ready."

"Sounds good, I'll head back over when I'm ready. See you in a bit." Peyton turns around and heads out the door. Right before the door closes, Peyton peeks her head back through. "Oh and Brooke?"

Brooke turns around from the kitchen and looks at Peyton, "Yeah?"

"It's just good to know you'd hit on me." Peyton pulls her head back laughing before Brooke has the time to react to what she said.

About a half an hour later Brooke is out of the shower and doing her make up. She can't help but think about what happened with Peyton earlier. She couldn't be more embarrassed if she tried. Not only did she basically refuse to untangle herself from the girl this morning, but she also went and said that she would hit on her, ugh, not that it wasn't true. She would gladly hit on Peyton. She was gorgeous and Brooke happened to have eyes so it's not like she wasn't aware of that, but she was friends with Peyton; more importantly a new friend. Brooke hoped that what happened didn't scare Peyton off, Brooke really enjoyed spending time with her and she would be upset if something as silly as what happened this morning prevented them from getting to know each other better.

Although, Brooke can't deny that lying there with Peyton this morning felt good. Brooke has had her fair share of girlfriends and she's had her fair share of cuddling but nothing felt like it did with Peyton. When Brooke would lay with someone after sex it always felt forced, like it was what was expected, but lying there with Peyton felt different, it felt comfortable. Brooke admits to herself that she likes Peyton as in more than just a friend. Last night, on the couch, she wanted to get close to Peyton. And then when she was waking up she didn't want to let go of her. Brooke lets her imagination wonder what it would be like to hold Peyton's hand, to hug Peyton, or to kiss her. She can't help it. Brooke Davis was officially caught up in all that was Peyton Sawyer.

She knows that it doesn't make much sense. She's barely known the girl for a month and on top of that Peyton is a closed book. Brooke knows that she can't go off and act on any of this but it is nice to admit it to herself. Now though she'll just have to push it aside, being Peyton's friend was more important right now. Brooke finishes her make up and goes to her closet. She picks out a simple sweater dress and flats; the fall weather was finally starting to make an appearance since it was almost October. Brooke looks herself over in the mirror and decides that she looks pretty good and she hopes that Peyton will think so too.

 **AN: Next chapter-Peyton finally opens up some to Brooke! Also, would you guys like to see them at work too or mainly have the story be the days they don't work or the evenings? Thanks for reading! I love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton makes her way to Brooke's apartment a little after one o'clock. It took her longer than expected to fix the mess that was her hair. She knocks on Brooke's door and shuffles her feet while she waits for it to be opened.

"Hey! I was just about to text you. Just let me grab my purse and we can leave." Brooke says as she turns around and goes to get her bag. Peyton looks at her own outfit and feels nervous. She opted for a pair of skinny jeans with some tears in them and a black band t-shirt with her leather jacket. Here was Brooke who looked like a model in a dress and had on much fancier shoes than Peyton's converse, Peyton wonders where they're going and if she'll be underdressed.

"Earth to Peyton, hello?" Brooke is waving her hand in front of Peyton's face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Peyton says as she follows Brooke out the door.

"About what?" Brooke tugs at the bottom of dress and Peyton can't help but look at her legs.

"About how you look ten times better than me and how I'm going to look like an idiot standing next to you wherever we're going." Brooke raises her eyebrows; Peyton never answers her with a serious answer, especially on the first try.

"Trust me, you'll be fine and if it's any consolation, I think you look fine." Brooke smiles at Peyton and they make their way over to Brooke's car.

"It's not." Peyton grumbles and gets in the passenger seat. She pulls out a cd from her purse and starts to begin to put it in Brooke's cd player.

"What's that?" Brooke asks Peyton as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"It's a cd."

"Wow, I would have never guessed."

"It's a cd I made."

"You made me a mixed cd?" Brooke looks over at Peyton and gives her a teasing smile. Peyton huffs out a puff of breath and puts the cd in.

"Technically, but I only made it so I don't have to sit here and listen to your terrible music." Peyton turns her head to the window and starts to look outside.

"You made me a mix." Brooke smiles and nudges Peyton with her elbow and then turns up the music.

After a few more minutes Brooke pulls into the driveway of a pretty impressive house and parks the car. Peyton looks around, feeling even more out of place. She doesn't go to fancy houses with girls who dress like models, and she doesn't make friends. This day is just getting increasingly more awkward as it goes on. Peyton takes a breath, she tells herself that she's going to relax, and she looks over at Brooke. Brooke smiles at her and Peyton can feel her heart rate speed up. Brooke makes her nervous.

"C'mon P. Sawyer." Brooke gets out of the car and walks over to Peyton's door, when Peyton steps out Brooke starts walking to the front door. Without knocking, she just goes in.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Peyton walks a little faster to catch up to Brooke.

"You'll see." Brooke holds the door open for Peyton and then shuts it. Peyton stands in the foyer of the house, impressed. This is one of the nicest houses she's ever seen. She looks down at her tattered converse compared to the shiny, dark wood floors and feels incredibly out of place. Brooke can hear Peyton take in a breath and she looks at her. She notices the panic in her eyes and just wants her to relax. Brooke walks over to Peyton and puts a hand on her arm.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton looks up from the floor and into Brooke's eyes. She notices that the green of her dress makes her eyes shine brighter than usual. Peyton can see all of the flecks of gold. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm good."

"Okay, well incase that's a lie, there's nothing to worry about. This is Nathan and Haley's house and we're just here for their bar-b-q. And no, it won't be a big deal that you came." Brooke moves her hand from Peyton's arm down to her hand; she puts her palm against Peyton's and tugs the girl behind her. They walk through the kitchen and Peyton can see people on the patio from the windows. She feels anxious, there were so many people she didn't know and she hates small talk, something that always happens at things like this. She doesn't have time to dwell on that though since Brooke has opened the French doors and pulled her outside.

"Aunt Brooke!" A little boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes comes over to Brooke. Brooke bends down and wraps the little boy in a hug. Peyton stands there feeling awkward.

"Jamie, I missed you! Did you get bigger? I think you're almost as tall as mommy now."

"That's because mommy's short."

"Hey, I heard that!" Haley says walking towards Jamie and the girls. She comes over and ruffles Jamie hair.

"Sorry mama. That's just what Daddy says." Jamie says as he runs off.

"Yeah, yeah." Haley hollers after him. "Peyton, it's good to see you again. Brooke hasn't stopped talking about you since we all-" Haley is cut short by a sharp nudge to her side from Brooke. Peyton pretends not to notice.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Peyton puts her hands in her pockets.

"Well, I'm going to find where Jamie went. The food should be ready in like ten minutes." Haley smiles at Peyton and gives Brooke a wink and then walks off.

"So, want that beer?" Brooke asks Peyton.

"Sure." Peyton follows Brooke over to the table that has a few coolers set up at the end. Brooke waves or says hello to about every person they pass. Peyton looks around and guesses that there are probably twenty people here. After today, Peyton's quota of small talk will be met for about a month.

Brooke reaches into the cooler and pulls out two bottles of beer, handing one to Peyton.

"Thanks."

"Sorry I didn't tell you where we were going, but for some reason I just don't see you as the back yard bar-b-q girl." Brooke takes a long drink from her beer and smiles at Peyton, showing off her dimples. Peyton thinks that those dimples have probably broken a lot of hearts.

"It's alright."

"Okay good. I just wanted to tell you, that I really like spending time with you, Peyton. Even if it's a lot of me basically talking to myself." Brooke lets out a small laugh and bumps her hip into Peyton's.

"Yeah. You're all right, I guess." Peyton smiles and takes another drink of her beer.

"Admit it, you love to spend time with me."

"I wouldn't go that far." Brooke puts on her pouting face. "It's more of a toleration."

"You're terrible and you can find your own way home now." Brooke sticks her lower lip out as far as it will go and puts her free hand on her hip.

"Okay, okay, I like spending time with you too."

"You know, even though I basically had to force you to say that, I'm still going to pretend you meant it." Brooke stops her pouting and replaces it with a smile. Peyton smiles back. In that moment, Brooke wants nothing more than to pull Peyton into her. She wants to wrap her arms around Peyton's small frame, burry her nose in her hair, and inhale everything that is Peyton Sawyer. Her thoughts are interrupted by Haley saying that the food was ready and for everyone to get what they wanted.

"Well let's go." Brooke and Peyton walk over to the table where the food is set up, both filling their plates up. They go over to one of the tables by the pool and sit their plates down. Peyton sits down and Brooke tells her she's going to grab two more beers.

Peyton watches Brooke walk away. She leans down to put her purse by her feet when she feels someone sit down beside her.

"That was fast." Peyton says without looking.

"What was?" The voice that answers her back is deep and masculine. Peyton shoots her head up and looks beside her. The young guy sitting next to Peyton is not Brooke and she automatically feels uncomfortable. Here she was, with a complete stranger, and not a thing to say.

"Uhm, well-"

"I'm Skillz and you are one fine lady." Peyton's eyes widen.

"Thanks." She takes about twice as long to get the word out. Peyton looks around, searching for Brooke.

"So, I ain't seen you around before. How do you know Nate and Hales?" Skillz digs into his plate of food.

"Brooke introduced me." Peyton does another quick look around and still can't spot Brooke.

"Oh damn, you came here with Brooke?"

Confused, Peyton answers, "Yeah?"

"Well, I guess this is a lost cause then." Skillz says as he grabs his plate and stands up. "Nice to meet you Blondie." He says as he walks back over to where a few other guys are sitting.

That was weird, Peyton thinks to herself. She gets her phone out of her purse and sees that she has another email notification. She recognizes the address as the one Kate has been emailing her from. She stares at the unopened email wondering if she should open it or not. On the one hand, Peyton knows whatever the email says will probably just make her mad but then on the other hand, she can't help but wonder what exactly it does say. She hovers her thumb over the email and gets ready to open it when Brooke sits back down.

"Hey, sorry that took so long, Lucas was getting food and wouldn't let me go." Brooke laughs a little bit and takes the last drink of her beer. "Oh here you go." Brooke hands Peyton another beer.

"Thanks." Peyton shoves her phone down into the pocket of her leather jacket. She'll have to read the email later. She looks down at her plate and doesn't feel hungry anymore. She takes another drink of her beer.

"So I met your friend Skillz." Peyton says to Brooke.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Did he hit on you? He has a problem."

"Well, I think he was going to but then I told him I came here with you and he ran away like he was on fire."

"Hmm, weird." Brooke takes a bite of her sandwich and looks away from Peyton.

"Oh come on." Peyton turns her body towards Brooke. "There is a story there and I want to hear it."

"It's nothing, really. It was just a small misunderstanding." Brooke takes another drink and fiddles with the hem of her dress.

"Okay, liar." Peyton takes a drink and takes a small bite of the pasta salad on her plate.

"Fine. I'll tell you, on one condition."

"Go on."

"You have to tell me the answer to something I ask." Peyton thinks it over and decides that that was a fair trade and she could always just lie if the question was too personal.

"Deal."

"Okay." Brooke keeps eating her food and ignores the look Peyton gives her.

"Brooke." Brooke doesn't look over at Peyton she just keeps eating.

"Mhm?" Peyton rolls her eyes.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me the story!"

"Ugh, fine! It's just so embarrassing." Brooke gives Peyton a pleading look but Peyton just gestures for her to go on. " Okay, well freshman year of college me, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Skillz and a few other people spent spring break together in Panama. The first night we were there we all went out to this club. We were sitting at a table just joking around when Skillz said this girl was hot. So he went over to flirt with her, got rejected, and came back to the table. We were all laughing and carrying on and I said something dumb. Skillz was all like I bet you couldn't' do any better. So I told him I bet I could get that girl to go home with me. Skillz said he would buy all of my drinks for the rest of the week if I could, which he didn't see happening. So I went over to the girl and proved him wrong." Brooke shrugs her shoulders at the end of her story.

"So you got her to go home with you?"  
"Yeah and ever since then Skillz has never tried to compete with me for a girl again. He says it hurt his ego too much."

"But what does that have to do with me coming here with-" Peyton cuts herself off after the realization hits her. "Oh, I see." A light blush comes across Peyton's cheeks.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll set him straight later." Brooke laughs and takes a drink, smiling over at Peyton. "I'm going to throw this stuff away and get another drink, you want one?"

"Sure." Brooke picks her and Peyton's plates up and then puts the empty beer bottles on top of them. She tells Peyton she'll be right back. When Brooke is a few feet from the table Peyton grabs her phone out of her pocket and opens the email from Kate.

It says: Peyton, I really need to talk to you. Just please give me a chance to explain things to you. I don't want what we said the last time we talked to be the last thing I ever say to you. I really did love you Peyton. Just give me a chance to explain things to you.

Peyton locks her phone screen and tosses the phone on the table. She rubs her face and lets out a frustrated groan.

"What's got you all fired up?" Brooke asks as she sits a beer down in front of Peyton.

"Nothing." Peyton picks up her drink and chugs about half of it in one drink.

"Yeah, okay." Brooke says sarcastically and she eyes the now half empty bottle.

"Okay." Peyton looks past Brooke's head and at the other people here. They all looked so happy and carefree. Peyton wishes that she didn't care about those emails or that some part of her didn't want to meet Kate. Peyton wishes she could put all of that hurt behind her and just be here, with Brooke.

"C'mon let's go talk to Nathan and Haley." Brooke doesn't listen to the grumbled response Peyton gives her, she just pulls her up by the sleeve of her jacket and they walk over to the other tables.  
It's about two hours later when Brooke and Peyton are getting ready to leave. They had been sitting out by the fire pit Nathan had lit for about thirty minutes. Peyton was exhausted. Brooke had introduced her to everyone that was there and Peyton had made entirely too much small talk. She did have to admit that Brooke's friends were pretty cool even if some were a little out there. Peyton didn't stray from Brooke's side since they stood up from their table.

A lot of people had also asked if they were a couple, which just got progressively more awkward as the evening went on for a reason Peyton couldn't exactly place. It's not like Peyton was embarrassed for people to think that she was dating Brooke, because Brooke was beautiful and sweet and funny and any one would be lucky to end up with her. Peyton thinks that maybe it's because of the fact that Brooke seemed to be pretty much perfect while Peyton was one seriously flawed individual. She lets herself think for just a minute how ridiculous it would be for Brooke to even be interested in her.

"You ready to go?" Brooke asks Peyton, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Okay, just let me tell Nathan and Haley bye and then we can go." Brooke walks over to where Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are sitting. Peyton watches the way her face lights up at something Jamie said and how the glow of the fire makes Brooke even more beautiful than usual. Peyton scolds herself right after thinking about how this is dangerous. She doesn't need to go and get close to Brooke and start thinking about how beautiful she is. The last time Peyton did something like that it didn't end well. Brooke gives each of them a hug and walks back over to Peyton.

"Alright P. Sawyer, let's hit the road." Brooke extends her hand to Peyton and Peyton rolls her eyes and gets up on her own. Before she stands all the way up, Brooke shoves her back into her seat.

"When a lady offers you her hand, you take it." Brooke says in a stern voice but she has a teasing smile on her face.

"Oh, my apologies Queen Brooke." Peyton rolls her eyes again and takes Brooke's hand. Brooke pulls Peyton her feet and then intertwines their fingers. Peyton ignores the feeling it gives her and waves her free hand to Nathan and Haley. Then they walk out the back gate and make their way to Brooke's car.

"So did you have a good time?" Brooke asks Peyton as they pull onto the main road back towards their apartment building.

"Yeah, it was cool."  
"Just cool?"

"It was the best time of my life, thank you so much for taking me Brooke!" Peyton says sarcastically. Then while laughing, "Was that better?"

"Much better." Brooke smiles at Peyton and turns down the music coming through the car. "So, I have my question."

"What?"

"The question that you have to answer."

Peyton lets out a puff of air. "Go ahead."

"What were you so mad about earlier?" Peyton rolls her eyes.

"How did I know you were going to ask me that?"

"Maybe you're a mind reader."

"If I could read minds my life would be much easier."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Hmm, what was it again?" Peyton asks innocently while resting her head against her fingers.

"Peyton, you promised you'd answer!"

"I did? That doesn't sound like me."

"You're impossible."

Brooke doesn't say anything to Peyton for the rest of the drive back. They pull into the parking lot and both girls get out of the car. Brooke doesn't say anything to Peyton; she just makes her way up the stairs and stops at her apartment, getting her keys out of her purse. Peyton can tell that Brooke is aggravated. She's at a crossroads. She doesn't want Brooke to be mad at her but she also isn't ready to tell Brooke about what happened with Kate. She watches Brooke unlock the door to her apartment and open it up.

"Goodnight, Peyton."

"It's like six o'clock."

"Goodnight." Brooke ignores Peyton's comment and goes inside.

Great, Peyton thinks, she's managed to make Brooke mad at her after they had a pretty great day in her opinion. This is why Peyton didn't close to people, she always ended up hurt or disappointed. She walks over to her apartment and goes inside. She takes off her jacket and puts it on the back of the couch. Then she goes into her bedroom and grabs a sketchbook and a pencil.

Peyton has always loved to draw. She thinks back to when she was little and used to watch her mom draw. She loved the way her mom could bring beauty to life on a single piece of ordinary white paper, how a few strokes a pencil could make something extraordinary. She asked her mom to teach her how to draw when she was around six years old and has been doing it ever since.

Peyton ends up drawing a picture of Brooke standing behind the glow of the fire pit, head thrown back laughing. Peyton looks at the picture and gets angry with herself. She should have just told Brooke the truth, then she wouldn't be in her apartment feeling like shit but Peyton can never do what's easy. Peyton puts her sketchbook on the kitchen counter and gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. She opens the cap and takes a long drink. She can feel the start of a headache coming on so she sets her water down and makes her way to the bathroom. Before she gets there she hears a knock on her door.

She walks over to the door and opens it up. She's met with Brooke standing in front of her in a too big sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants with her glasses on and hair pulled up. Peyton thinks that it would be impossible for Brooke to look bad.

"Uhm, hey?" Brooke wastes no time and pushes herself through the door and into Peyton's living room. Peyton feels anxious. This is the first time in months that she's had someone inside of her apartment. Brooke walks over and sits down on Peyton's couch. Peyton shuts the door and follows her.

"I'm sorry I acted like that in the car. It was dumb deal and you don't have to tell me something you aren't comfortable with." Peyton thinks that Brooke actually looks nervous, which is an expression she has never seen on her before. Brooke has the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth and keeps popping her knuckles.

"Are you nervous, because you look sort of nervous?" This time it's Brooke who rolls her eyes.

"I mean, sure, I guess I'm kind of nervous. I don't want to scare you away or anything." Peyton gives Brooke a skeptical look.

"Scare me away? Why would you scare me?"

"Because you're like the most secretive person I've ever met and I didn't want you to think I was pushing you to tell me something you didn't want to." Brooke mumbles and Peyton can't help but smile at her.

"Well, I did make the deal." Peyton takes a deep breath. This was it, either she tells Brooke about Kate or she doesn't. Peyton thinks that if she doesn't tell Brooke then this is as far as their friendship will ever get and while a week ago Peyton would've been just fine with that, after last night and today she isn't so sure. Brooke is funny and kind and sweet and beautiful and maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she knew some things about Peyton. Peyton lets out the breath she took. "Alright, I'll answer your question."

"Seriously?" Brooke gives Peyton a confused look.

"Yeah. Okay, well, God I don't even know where to start really. You know how I told you I never really had any friends?" Brooke nods her head. "Well when I was in college I had class with this girl named Kate. I thought she was annoying and superficial and every time she spoke I could feel myself roll my eyes. One day my professor told us the person we were sitting next to would be our partner for an assignment we had to do and what do you know, Kate was the person sitting next to me. So we started spending a lot of time together, working on our project, and then after it was due we were still hanging out." Peyton takes a shaky breath and runs her hands through her hair.

"Peyton, it's okay, really you don't have to tell me." Brooke could see that Peyton was getting upset and that wasn't her goal when all of this started. She just wanted to get to know her a little better.

"No, I want to. Really." Peyton takes another breath and continues. "Before I realized it we were hanging out almost every day. Kate would text me and ask if I wanted to get lunch or dinner or just to go over to her apartment and hang out. I had never had a friend and it felt good to always have someone to do something with. Then things got complicated." Peyton stands up from the couch and starts pacing around the living room. "She kissed me. Or I kissed her. I don't know, the point is we kissed and then we were dating. I'd never had a relationship; I didn't know what to do all the time and that made Kate mad that I wasn't this perfect girlfriend. So she cheated on me and I caught her and that's that. And now she won't quit emailing me wanting to talk about things." Peyton could sense the familiar feeling of hot tears stinging her eyes. She tried to wipe them away but they were coming too fast and she couldn't help it.

"Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry." Brooke gets up from the couch and walks over to Peyton. "You didn't deserve that, no one deserves to be cheated on." Brooke lifts her hand up and wipes some of Peyton's tears away.

"I just tried so hard and it wasn't fair and now she's acting like nothing happened, like she didn't just rip my heart out and stomp all over it." Peyton is taking deep breaths and wiping furiously at her eyes. "I hate that she still makes me feel like this."

"Well, I think she's a chump." Brooke says as she puts her hands on her hips. Peyton lets out a small laugh.

"A chump?" Peyton wipes the last few tears from her face.

"Yeah, a big, dumb chump." Brooke adjusts her glasses. "Trust me, anyone who would cheat on you is a chump."

"Well thanks." Peyton goes back and sits on the couch. She grabs the remote to her TV and puts it on Netflix. Brooke sits down beside her, their thighs lightly touching.

"Anytime, P. Sawyer."

"Well that was enough emotional bonding for a year right?" Peyton says lightly, still upset over what just happened. She couldn't stand the fact that Kate still made her upset.

"Hmm, I don't know. Now that I've seen your soft side I don't know if I'll ever let it go." Brooke smiles at Peyton, dimples and all.

"Let's just watch a movie and forget about it." Peyton puts on some overrated romantic comedy and settles into the couch. She doesn't even pull away when Brooke slides her hand into hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"No way!"

"It's true."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually drew all of these." Brooke is walking around Peyton's living room looking at her artwork. It makes Peyton feel exposed, her drawings are private, and she never even showed Kate. In college, she always had a roommate so she didn't hang them up, so she just never showed her. When she moved back to Tree Hill she figured she wouldn't be having anyone over to her apartment so she hung them up.

Of course Brooke found her way inside of Peyton's apartment. Peyton gets the feeling that now that Brooke has been here, she'll want to hang out here more often. Peyton looks at Brooke and the way she's lightly running her fingers over her drawings. She thinks about what it might feel like for Brooke to touch her like that. Then Peyton scolds herself. She can't go and get feelings for Brooke. She refuses to have what happened with Kate, happen with Brooke.

"Yeah, I've been drawing since I was little. I guess I'm okay."

"Okay? Peyton these are amazing. You're amazing." Peyton blushes and Brooke's dimples are on full display.

"Well, uh, thanks." Peyton puts her hands into the pocket of her jeans. "I could draw you something, I mean if you would want me to."

"Yes!"

"Okay, what do you want?" Peyton walks over to the wall in the hallway where Brooke is standing. "I mean I'm amazing, so I can basically do anything." Brooke turns around and playfully shoves Peyton.

"Great, it's all just going to your head!"

"It's all your fault, I mean first you say you'd hit on me then you go and tell me how amazing I am, what else would you expect?" Brooke rolls her eyes.

"I'm never going to live that down, huh?"

"Which part?" Peyton says teasingly.

"You know which part." Brooke crosses her arms.

"Oh, you mean telling me you'd hit on me? Yeah, probably not." Peyton jokingly pats Brooke back. "It's okay though." Brooke sticks her tongue out at Peyton.

Brooke makes her way back into the living room. Glancing at the clock on the wall she sees that it's a little past eleven, Brooke lets out a sigh. Then she sits back down on Peyton's couch.

"I really don't want to go to work tomorrow." Peyton sits down beside her.

"Just call off."

"Yeah right! Tomorrow is inventory and if I called off I'd probably be fired." Brooke pushes her glasses up and rubs her eyes.

"Sucks." Peyton starts flipping through her sketchbook that she grabbed off the counter. Brooke is looking over Peyton's shoulder. Peyton gets to the last drawing and quickly shuts the book, remembering that she drew a picture of Brooke.

"Why can't I see the last one?" Brooke pouts.

"It's not finished." Peyton gives Brooke a look that implies no more questions.

"Sure it isn't." Brooke looks at Peyton skeptically and then pulls herself up off the couch. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep." Brooke makes her way to the door. "Peyton, it's rude to not walk your guest to the door." Peyton unhurriedly pulls herself up off the couch and walks over to the door.

"So sorry, Princess." Peyton holds the door open for Brooke. Brooke walks out the door but stops on the welcome mat in front of the door.

"Thanks for tonight Peyton. I know you probably didn't want to talk about all of that stuff but I'm really glad you did. I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke turns and walks down to her apartment, leaving Peyton rolling her eyes but still smiling behind her closed door.

It's a little after seven in the morning when Brooke wakes up. She lies in bed thinking about the dreams she had during the night, dreams about Peyton. Brooke wanted nothing more than to wrap Peyton in her arms last night and kiss her tears away but she knows that would have been bad. Brooke needs to let Peyton come to her.

Hearing Peyton tell her that her first friend turned girlfriend, cheated on her broke her heart. Brooke didn't understand how you could have someone like Peyton in your life and just completely use her like that. Brooke didn't know this Kate girl and she didn't really care to but she did think that she was an idiot. Brooke also decided last night that if this Kate girl ever made an appearance, she would kick her ass. Well, maybe not kick her ass but she would give her a piece of her mind.

On a lighter note, Brooke couldn't have been more happy to have it confirmed that Peyton was in fact into women. That was a weight lifted off Brooke's shoulders. At least now she could flirt and not feel like she was being the creepy lesbian. Brooke had a feeling that Peyton was going to be more closed off today after she had time to think about all that she admitted to Brooke. Brooke would just have to assure Peyton she wasn't going anywhere and she wasn't Kate.

While Brooke was just waking up at seven, Peyton had been awake and ready for two hours. She couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes images of Brooke started to rush her mind. Peyton was sitting at the kitchen counter looking at the picture she drew of Brooke. She looked beautiful even in a drawing, Peyton thought. She carefully pulled the picture free from the sketchbook and put it in a page protector. Then Peyton walked over to her Keurig, brewing her third cup of coffee of the morning.

Peyton knew that what happened last night with Brooke was good. She felt much better telling someone about Kate. And since she and Brooke had been spending so much time together it felt natural that she was the person Peyton told. Still though, it was hard for Peyton to turn off her over bearing thoughts. She can't help thinking about how this is exactly how things with Kate started; spending all of her free time with Kate, opening up to her, flirting with her, and so on. Peyton knew how that story ended and she just didn't want that happening again.

Then there was a part of Peyton who wanted to see where things would go with Brooke if she let them. Brooke had never been too secretive about her sexuality with Peyton but yesterday she full on confirmed it for Peyton. So, Peyton was sure that Brooke was in fact flirting with her. Peyton thought that maybe things would be different with Brooke. After all, Brooke is a lot different than Kate. Kate was loud and overbearing and made jokes at other people's expense and never took the time to ask much about Peyton's life. Brooke isn't like that. Already, in just three weeks Brooke knows how to tease Peyton, how to get her to relax and she can pick up on Peyton's mood. What it came down to was did Peyton think things would end up lasting with Brooke; that was something Peyton couldn't say for sure and she didn't know if she was willing to find out.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was a little after eight o'clock now Peyton threw on her jacket and headed out the front door. She walked down the stairs to where the mailboxes were and put the picture she drew of Brooke in Brooke's mailbox. Then Peyton got in her car and headed towards work.

Brooke wraps her sweater around her, grabs her purse, and walks out her front door. She looks out to the parking lot and notices that Peyton's car is gone and she feels a little dejected. She figured that Peyton would act a little strange but for the past two weeks they've ridden to work together. Figuring that she'll just ask Peyton about it at work, Brooke shrugs her shoulders and walks over to her mailbox. She opens it up and sees the usual junk mail and bills but what catches her eye is the slightly folded piece of paper that was in plastic. Brooke pulls it out and looks at it.

It's a picture of her from the bar b q, she's standing behind the fire pit, laughing. Only it isn't a picture, it's a drawing, from Peyton. Brooke feels herself blush. She looks beautiful and carefree in the drawing; is this how Peyton sees her? Not wanting to damage the picture Brooke runs back upstairs and puts the drawing in her living room along with the other mail and then goes back down to her car.

Peyton is waiting for Brooke in the employee parking lot with a coffee in hand. She sees Brooke pull up and she steps out her car, grabbing the coffees. Peyton hopes that Brooke won't make it weird after what happened last night and about the picture this morning. Brooke spots Peyton and pulls her car into the empty spot next to Peyton's Comet. Brooke didn't know what Peyton's car was until she got a ten minute lecture about the beauty that was Peyton's car. Rolling her eyes at the memory, Brooke grabs her stuff and gets out of the car.

"For me?" Brooke reaches out and grabs the coffee from Peyton's hand, taking a sip.

"Well, I guess it is now, since you put your germs all over it." Peyton quips to Brooke as they head into the back door of Paisley&Co.

"Lucky for me I guess. Also, this will let you off the hook for not waiting on me. But tomorrow you better or else." Brooke smirks at Peyton and holds the door open for her. They make their way to the break room and clock in. Then their manager, Sherry, came over to Brooke.

"Brooke, you know today is inventory so you can pick one unlucky person to help you in the stock room and then the rest of you guys will work the floor. I'll be here all day so I think that three of us on the floor will be enough. It is a Monday after all." Sherry says hello to everyone else and then walks out of the break room.

"Brooke please, please don't make me do inventory, it's the worst!" Jenny even put her hands together for emphasis that she was begging.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about being picked since last time I did inventory I messed it all up." Adam said to Brooke, Jenny, and Peyton.

"Yeah, which I'm still one hundred percent sure was on purpose." Brooke laughs at Adam. "Luckily for both of you, Peyton has never done it so she needs to learn. So hit the floor." Brooke waves them off, Adam and Jenny walk out of the break room, fist bumping.

"They hate me, I'm pretty sure." Peyton says as she stuffs her purse behind the couch.

"No they don't. They just like each other too much." Brooke throws her bag behind the couch too. "They probably don't even pay attention that you're here."

"Was that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Yeah but I guess it really wasn't." Brooke laughs. "So are you ready for your first day of inventory?" Brooke asks as she prints something off the store computer and then grabs a binder off the shelf above the couch.

"Sure, I mean can it really be that bad?" Peyton takes a drink of her coffee and shrugs her shoulders. Brooke lets out a laugh and then can't quit.

"Oh my God, you have no idea! You're going to be saying 'Brooke, please, please never make me do inventory again'!" Brooke picks her coffee, shoves the printed papers into the binder and tells Peyton to follow her.

"It can't be that bad, you're just a baby." Peyton says as she walks behind Brooke. They go out on the floor for a second and then into the stock room. Peyton looks around and is impressed. The walls are covered from floor to ceiling with clothes and accessories. "So what exactly are we doing?"

"Ah, young grasper, we are here today to make sure we have everything in this room that's on these sheets of paper." Brooke holds up the papers she printed out earlier and hands them to Peyton.

"Oh, wow. That's going to take all day." Brooke laughs again.

"Yeah, if we're lucky. Sometimes we have to stay after hours. I think we can get this months done in one shift though."

"Let's get to it, I guess."

"That's what I like to hear." Brooke smiles at Peyton and holds her hand up.

"Are you wanting me to high five you right now?" Peyton says amused.

"Yes, P. Sawyer. I want you to high five me." Brooke makes a big production of sticking her hand back up in the air. Peyton sighs and puts her hand against Brooke's. "That was pathetic but we'll work on it."

Brooke explains how the paperwork works and how to make sure that what you pull off the shelves is exactly what you think it is. Then they got busy. They worked with little talking for the first two hours but when eleven AM rolled around, Peyton had had enough. She took the pair of jeans she had in her hand and threw them up in the air.

"This is the worst thing that I've ever done and I once spent an entire night listening to audiobooks about the civil war." Peyton rests herself against the shelf filled with jeans. "I've never seen so many jeans; skinny ones, flare ones, boot cut, blue, black, grey, it's never ending!"

"I tried to tell you." Brooke laughs as she folds a shirt back and sits it on the shelf.

"I think I've gone blind." Peyton squints her eyes and looks around the room. "Yes, definitely blind. So it looks like I'll have to call it quits." Peyton sits down on the floor.

"You're not quitting! We only made it through four of the thirty pages!" Brooke walks over to Peyton stands in front of her. "Come on, get up lazy bones." Brooke reaches her hands down and Peyton puts her hands in Brooke's. Brooke pulls her to her feet.

"I just can't do it anymore. I'll just go put in my resignation."

"No way! Don't tell the others but you're my favorite."

"Oh, that's just because you want to hit on me." Peyton winks at Brooke. Brooke pokes Peyton in the side. Peyton laughs and grabs Brooke's hand before she can poke her again. Peyton tugs on her hand a little and Brooke loses her footing, she trips into Peyton, pushing Peyton against the wall of jeans with herself pressed up against Peyton. Brooke puts her hands on Peyton's hips to steady to herself.

Brooke looks at Peyton's face, which has a mixture of fear and anticipation on it, and then lets out a breath.

"Sorry, I tripped."

"Yeah." Brooke can feel Peyton's shaky breath on her lips and all that she can think is how good it would feel to lean in and kiss Peyton. Before she does something incredibly stupid like that though, she takes a step back and pulls her hands from Peyton's hips. Brooke watches Peyton lick her lips and knows that she made the right choice because three more seconds and she would have been trying to shove her tongue down Peyton's throat. God, she had it bad.

"So, we better get back to it." Brooke says as she makes her way back over to the shelves of sweaters she was currently inventorying.

"Mhm." Peyton turns her attention back to the jeans.

Peyton takes a pair of jeans off the shelf, makes sure it's on her list, and then folds it back, placing it back on the shelf. It's mindless work and it causes Peyton's thoughts to wonder. She keeps thinking about how it felt to have Brooke pressed up against her, her hands on Peyton's hips, her lips so close to her own. It gave Peyton chills and made it hard to catch her breath. And it also reminded Peyton how thin of a line she was walking. It was dangerous to be around someone like Brooke, someone who was stunning and charming, when the goal was to just stay friends. Peyton decides that she's going to stop flirting with Brooke, it isn't fair to make the other girl think it could go somewhere when all Peyton is ready for is friendship.

Brooke was also having similar thoughts on the other side of the room. She wanted to kiss Peyton a few minutes ago. She didn't know how Peyton felt; maybe she should talk to her. Brooke rolls her eyes to herself. Peyton was the most tight-lipped person Brooke knew and she's sure Peyton wouldn't be down for sitting around and talking about feelings. Brooke feels herself getting aggravated. She should be able to say what she wants and not think about if Peyton will just blow it off. She sighs, frustrated at herself for liking Peyton despite knowing that it won't ever work between them. Not that Brooke could blame Peyton for having reserves; her last girlfriend cheated on her, Brooke understands that would hurt someone. Brooke resolves that friendship is what's best for Peyton right now and that she needs to quit flirting with the curly haired woman. It isn't fair to either of them.

Peyton and Brooke work for the next couple hours with minimal conversation. Despite the task to be mindless it slows them way down to chat the entire time. When it hits two o'clock Brooke asks Peyton if she wants to take her lunch break and the blonde hurriedly agrees, happy to be getting out of the small room for an hour. They walk back to the break room, punch out and head out the front door and start walking down the strip.

"So, where do you want to eat?" Brooke asks Peyton as she slides her sunglass onto her face.

"I was thinking tacos, does that sound good?" Peyton pulls her jacket together and zips it halfway. The autumn air was brisk today.

"Sure." Brooke runs a finger through her lightly curled hair and they walk over to the Mexican restaurant a few stores down from Paisley&Co. When they get inside Peyton and Brooke both order two tacos and a drink and then sit down at a booth in the back.

"Inventory is a blast isn't it?" Brooke asks smiling at Peyton.

"Oh yes, I just wish we could do it everyday." Peyton laughs and takes a bite of her taco.

"Well then we'd never get to see all the costumers and you know they're always charming." Brooke says sarcastically as she starts to eat her food.

"Very true, they are my favorite part of the job." Peyton laughs and then looks at Brooke. She notices that Brooke has a piece of taco shell on her lower lip. "You have a piece of taco on your mouth."

"Where?" Brooke wipes at her mouth but manages to leave the taco shell untouched.

"Here, just let me-" Peyton stretches her arm across the table and gently wipes the shell from Brooke's lower lip. "There." Peyton retracts her arm and picks her food back up. She can still feel the softness of Brooke's lip on her finger. She clears her throat, now was looking to be a good time to tell Brooke that she really just wanted to be friends.

"Uh, Brooke, can we talk about something for a second?" Here it is, Brooke thinks to herself, Peyton's going to freak out because of what happened last night and say she can't be friends anymore.

"Sure." Brooke tries to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Well, the thing is, uhm. I don't really know how to say-" Brooke cuts Peyton off.

"Peyton, if you're going to tell me you don't want to be friends because you feel weird after last night then I don't even want to hear it. That's ridiculous. Friends see friends cry all the time and they know things about each other. I mean I've had my heart broken and I'd love to just go on and on about it to you. So, no you aren't allowed to quit being my friend over something that is seriously just so du-"

"Whoa, Brooke, slow down." Peyton lets out a small laugh. "I was actually going to say that I do want to be friends. That I really like spending time with you and that I think we should just be friends." Peyton rings her hands nervously after she's done.

"We are friends though, I'm not really sure why you needed to tell me some-" Brooke realizes what Peyton said, that she meant she wants them to stay just friends. "Ah, I see. Well, that's good because so do I."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It would mess everything up."

"I think so too and I really like hanging out with you so I don't want anything to like mess it up."

"Well, it's agreed. Just friends." Brooke smiles at Peyton and Peyton returns the favor. Both girls can't figure out why they feel so disappointed.

 **AN: I know you guys probably hate me but I promise this will set up the Breyton romance that is coming! Just stick it out with me! Please keep reading and a special thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton walks out to the small balcony attached to her apartment and wraps her arms around herself. It's November and the winter air is finally making its way to Tree Hill. Peyton rests her hands on the balcony and sighs. She's been back in Tree Hill for four months. She thought she would be gone by now, well hoped at least. Peyton drags one of her hands over her face. She still has no prospects for an internship or a job. She realizes that if she ever does get something, it probably won't be until next summer since most internships last for a year. Peyton picks up her Jack and Coke off the rail and knocks it back. Today has been one of those days.

Peyton feels her phone vibrate in her pocket so she takes it out and looks at the screen, Brooke texted her. Peyton opens the message up and smiles at what it says. "Hey Peyton, get your skinny ass inside. It's cold! Also come eat some pizza." Of course Brooke is spying on her. Peyton shakes her head and types back that she'll be over in just a second. She goes inside, grabs the bottle of Jack Daniels and the two-liter of Coke and walks over to Brooke's.

Peyton opens the door and goes inside. Brooke told her repeatedly that she doesn't have to knock and Peyton recently just put that into practice. Brooke is sitting on her couch, feet propped up on the coffee table, shoving a pizza into her mouth. Peyton walks over and puts the drinks down on the coffee table then sits down beside Brooke.

"Oh, it's a party now!" Brooke says eyeing the Jack Daniels.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days but I thought I'd share." Peyton grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza and take a bite. "This is delicious."

"Pizza Hut always delivers." Brooke laughs at her own joke and Peyton just rolls her eyes. "Shoo, tough crowd. What happened today?"

"Nothing happened exactly. I just hoped I would have some job opportunities by now, you know? I went to school for all that time and nothing." Peyton pours herself another drink, and then one for Brooke.

"I know what you mean. That's why I dropped out. I wanted to study fashion and the more classes I went to, I just realized that I didn't need college to do be in fashion. However, I didn't see myself just as an assistant manager at a clothing store. I saw myself as a designer. Dumb right?" Brooke picks up her cup and takes a drink.

"I don't think that's dumb. I think you should totally design clothes if its what you want to do."

"Maybe someday." Brooke picks up another slice of pizza and turns the TV on.

They sit in easy silence, eating pizza and sharing drinks. Peyton thinks about the past few months and how easy it's been with Brooke. They talked about just being friends and both girls were true to their promise. Of course there were some moments where someone said something that held a little more meaning or a touch that lingered just a little too long, but in Peyton's eyes she saw it as a win. This way neither girl was going to get hurt and that's what Peyton needed right now. She looks over at Brooke, who's laughing at something on the TV, and thinks about how lucky she is to have her as a friend. Peyton ignores the slight pinch her chest at the word friend. Things were best this way she tells herself again.

Brooke can feel Peyton's eyes on her. These past few months have been hard for Brooke. She sees Peyton every day, she spends the most time with her compared to anyone in her life so it's no surprise to Brooke that she's completely infatuated with Peyton Sawyer. These past few months Brooke has learned so much about Peyton and she just wants to know more and more. Brooke wants to breathe Peyton in and never let her go. Brooke knows that she can't act on her feelings because it will just cause Peyton to pull away, so Brooke keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself and pretends that being friends is just enough for her. It's the fear of losing Peyton all together that keeps Brooke from grabbing Peyton's face and kissing her every time she walks through the door.

Brooke even tried to date other girls but the moment they leaned in for a kiss or tried to hold her hand, she pulled away. She just couldn't give herself to another person when she so desperately wanted to belong to Peyton. Brooke lets out a quiet sigh and pours herself another drink.

Peyton can feel the alcohol start to take effect as she reaches for her phone. It's been vibrating in her pocket for the last twenty seconds, she finally pulls it out and looks at the screen: unknown caller. Weird, Peyton thinks, but decides to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

"Peyton, oh my god, I can't believe you answered. Listen, can we please talk ab-"

"Don't call me again." Peyton hangs up the phone and tosses it out of her hand. It lands on the floor a couple feet in front of her with a thud. "Stupid bitch." Peyton mumbles to herself. Brooke looks over at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, what the hell was that about?"

"Nothing." Peyton can feel the anger boiling inside of her. She grabs the bottle of Jack and takes a long drink; coughing a little she sits the bottle down.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. Who was that?" Brooke takes the bottle from Peyton before she can get in another drink and sets in back down on the table. She turns her body towards Peyton, blocking her from reaching to the table again.

"That was Kate. God, I don't know why she won't leave me the fuck alone. I just want her to forget about me." Peyton can feel her voice tense up and she knows she's going to cry. Great. She shakes her head a little and runs her hands down her legs. "Whatever, you know? I don't care anyways. Yeah, I don't care at all about it." Peyton turns her head away from Brooke and wipes at a stray tear in her eye.

Before Peyton can see it coming Brooke has wrapped her arms around Peyton and is pulling her to her. Peyton tenses up trying to pull away and when Brooke doesn't let go, Peyton sighs and then just sinks in to Brooke. It feels nice to be held by someone. Brooke lightly rubs circles on Peyton's back and Peyton can barely hold back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, Peyt." Brooke says into Peyton's ear through her curls. "It'll get better."

"Yeah."

Brooke can feel Peyton start to tense up again so she gives her a slight squeeze and then lets go. She looks at Peyton and sees the frustration and sadness in her green eyes and she just feels like she should do something. She wants to make Peyton feel better. Brooke can't help but think that a kiss would make both her and Peyton feel better but then she snaps out of it. She can't think like that, she's Peyton's friend. That is it. Peyton has made it very clear that she isn't interested in anything more. Brooke thinks that she needs to get laid. Yes, that would help her out immensely. All of the sudden Brooke claps her hands together and smiles at Peyton, who looks less on the verge of tears and more on the angry side now.

"Peyton, I have the most wonderful idea." Brooke smiles mischievously. Peyton raises her eyebrow at her. "We need to go out."

"Uh, what?"

"Like to a club! We need to go out and dance with girls and get drunk and just have fun! It will totally take your mind off of Kate and who knows, you may just meet someone else." Brooke smiles at Peyton and thinks that this will also hopefully get her mind off of Peyton. Not likely but nice try, Brooke thinks to herself.

"I don't know. I'm not really a club kind of girl."

"Really, I would have never guessed that." Brooke gives Peyton a sarcastic look and rolls her eyes. "We're going and that's that!"

"You are very bossy." Peyton looks drunkenly at Brooke and smiles. "But I guess I'll let you drag me there."

"Admit it, you love me." Brooke sits back against the couch and crosses her arms and smiles at Peyton. "People just can't help it. I'm just super adorable."

Peyton snorts. "And very modest."

"Hey, if you got it then you got it. No sense in pretending you don't." Brooke elbows Peyton and laughs at herself.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're annoying?"

"Me? Never." Brooke answers her with pretend shock lacing her voice.

"Uh huh."

For the rest of the night Peyton and Brooke watch reruns on TV and neither girl says anything when they end up laying together, limbs intertwined. Perhaps its better that they don't mention it since Brooke is trying desperately to pretend that it doesn't bother her that she can't hold Peyton whenever she wants and Peyton is trying to pretend that she doesn't wish she just would. They both drift off to sleep around two in the morning.

When Peyton wakes up she feels the warmth of Brooke pressed against her back before she opens her eyes. She can feel Brooke's smooth legs wrapped together with her own, her light arm draped across her stomach, she can feel Brooke's warm breath against her neck. Peyton takes a deep breath, wondering why this felt so good when she knew it was a terrible idea to get involved with Brooke like that. Peyton finally had a friend who seemed to care about her and actually like spending time with her, so she wasn't going to be dumb enough to mess it up.

Sure, Peyton found Brooke attractive, someone would have to be blind not to. And yes, Peyton thought she had a charming personality even if she could be eccentric at times and maybe Peyton thought that she would be one of those girlfriends who would always ask how your day was and constantly tell you how beautiful you were but that doesn't mean Peyton likes her. No, Peyton definitely just felt friendly about Brooke. She scoffs not believing a word. 'You're such a liar' Peyton thought to herself, 'And a bad one at that considering you're still lying here'.

Peyton moves around a bit and goes to sit up only to feel Brooke's arm tighten around her. Peyton thinks to herself about the last time this happened and how Brooke went into full panic mode. So Peyton decides to just go back to sleep, reasoning with herself that it's simply so Brooke won't feel uncomfortable and ignoring that eventually she's going to have to untangle herself from the beautiful brunette and get on with her life.

When Brooke woke up an hour after Peyton had her internal dilemma she looks at a sleeping Peyton and sighs. She doesn't allow herself to start thinking about how good it would feel to kiss Peyton's slightly flushed cheek and curl her fingers in Peyton's blonde curls. Instead, Brooke untangles herself from Peyton and makes her way into the kitchen deciding that if she can't have Peyton at least she can have pancakes.

Peyton can smell something sweet and she rubs her eyes then opens them. She looks around and sees that Brooke is in the kitchen cooking pancakes. Peyton rubs her face feeling a little disappointed that Brooke wasn't still holding her. She then gets up and goes into the kitchen. Brooke gives her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. I was afraid you were going to miss out on my wonderful, delicious pancakes."

"Eh, I've had them before, nothing special." Peyton walks over to the breakfast nook and sits down. She has a playful smile on her lips.

"Well, then I guess I just won't make you any." Brooke smirks at Peyton and Peyton dramatically rolls her eyes.

"Oh Queen of pancakes please don't do such a thing." Peyton is laughing and Brooke sticks her tongue out at her.

"You're right. I am the Queen." Brooke shrugs her shoulder up and winks at Peyton. "I'm feeling generous this morning so I guess I'll allow you to eat."

"Okay." Brooke rolls her eyes at Peyton. She can never understand how Peyton can just end a conversation so neatly. Brooke has a tendency to ramble on and on about something, a quality she found endearing about herself while other people probably just found it annoying. Brooke didn't care though. She is who she is, no excuses.

Brooke pours two glasses of orange juice and sets the plates of pancakes in front of Peyton and her own chair. Then she grabs the syrup from under the cabinet and sits down. They eat in silence for a few minutes before Brooke decides it's time to chat instead.

"So, since today is Friday and we both somehow managed to get the day off, we're going to do something fun tonight." Brooke remembers their conversation from last night and how easy Peyton agreed but figures that since she's sober now it won't be as easy.

"Yeah, it's so weird that our days off are always the same, I wonder who makes the schedule." Peyton says eyeing Brooke, knowing that Brooke is the one who makes the schedule. "And if by fun you mean sitting at home tonight that does sound like a good plan."

"I guess its just fate that we ended up being best friends since our days off are always the same."

"Mhmm, fate." Peyton says skeptically.

"Yes, fate. And no Peyton by fun I did not mean spending the night at home. We're going to go out! It'll be so much fun. We can get dressed up and go eat before at a nice restaurant and then I know this really nice club that we can go to." Brooke's smile is taking up her entire face and Peyton just gives her a blank stare.

"I think I'll just stay here. You have fun though." Peyton stands up and puts her plate and glass in the sink. She turns back towards Brooke who is sitting with a very dramatized frown on her face.

"Peyton, please?" Brooke makes sure to drag out each letter using her best 'poor me' voice.

"I don't really do the whole club scene." Peyton shrugs her shoulders. "And I really don't have any dressy clothes."

"Well that's not a big deal, I have plenty of stuff you can borrow! Come on, please? I'll do something for you if you go!" Brooke gets up and walks over to where Peyton is standing. Peyton arches her eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Okay, if I go tonight, I don't have to do inventory for the next two months." Peyton crosses her arms and stares at Brooke.

"Deal! Yay, I'm so excited for tonight!" Brooke reaches up and wraps her arms around Peyton's neck. Peyton stands there awkwardly for a second and then gives Brooke a slight squeeze back. Then she lightly pushes Brooke away.

"Don't get to excited, I'm probably not going to be any fun."

"I think tonight will be way more fun then you know, anything can happen." Brooke smiles that big smile at Peyton again and Peyton feels fluttering in her stomach. Yeah, Peyton thinks, anything can happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her body. She goes over to the mirror and looks herself in the eye. 'Tonight you will finally get over Peyton', Brooke says to herself. Yes, Brooke thinks, I have to get over her if not the stress is surely going to kill me. Brooke thinks that maybe she's being a little bit dramatic but then again she thinks anyone who had to deal with Peyton and her inability to let go would feel this way.

Brooke brushes out her wet hair and puts moisturizer on her face. Brooke wants to look as sexy as she can tonight so she decides that curling her hair all over, smoky eye make up and red lipstick will be good. She already decided on a red dress that barely came to the middle of her thighs and showed just enough cleavage to leave the best part to the imagination paired with a pair of black stilettos. She gets to work on her hair and make up, glancing at the clock and noticing that she has about an hour and a half until she told Peyton she would meet her at her apartment.

Peyton stands in front of her closet thinking that she was the only person in the world who didn't have a nice outfit. She was also beating herself up over the fact that she agreed to this dumb night out with Brooke in the first place. Peyton didn't do night outs unless it was to go to a concert and even then she just wore her normal everyday clothes. Peyton rubs her temples and reaches over for her phone. Brooke sent her a text that said she would be over in a few minutes and Peyton glances herself over in the mirror. Perfect, she thinks, I'm not even close to being ready.

Peyton had done her hair in her usual curls but did her make up more dramatically than if she was just going to work. She admits to herself that she looks pretty good, in fact Peyton would say she looks sexy, if only she wasn't going to have to go in a pair of jeans. She bends down to the bottom of her closet and starts going through some of the unpacked boxes of clothes she still has. Seeing something with some sparkle to it she reaches to the back of the closet and stretches out her hand grabbing the silky material.

"Ah ha! I knew you were hiding in there somewhere!" Peyton turns around to see Brooke laughing at her.

"Do you always talk to your clothes?" Brooke rests herself against the doorframe. Peyton fights the urge to cover herself up. Here she was standing in front of Brooke in nothing but her bra and panties with Brooke looking like a sex goddess. Peyton feels her mouth go dry at the thoughts running through her head.

"Well uh, do you uh, always break into people's houses?" Peyton rolls her eyes at herself. Smooth, she thinks, mumbling to herself about stuttering.

"Hey, you're the one that said to come on over." Brooke puts her hand on her hip, effectively drawing Peyton's eyes to her legs that seem to go on for miles despite the fact that Brooke isn't even that tall.

"Well most people don't just waltz into other people's bedrooms." Peyton squeezes past Brooke and goes into the bathroom ignoring the feeling of Brooke's arm grazing her naked side. Brooke tries to follow Peyton into the bathroom but Peyton shuts the door before she can come in.

"Well most people aren't me." Brooke says to Peyton through the door, she vaguely can hear Peyton saying what sounds like Thank God from inside the door.

Brooke goes and sits down on the couch. She waves a hand in front of her face, seeing Peyton in her underwear has gotten her a little riled up. Brooke closes her eyes and thinks about the way Peyton's collarbones looked so sharp but how they led right into the soft, swell of her breasts. She thinks about her stomach, which was tight but not overly muscular, how her legs looked soft and shiny and made Brooke want to run her hands up and down them. God, Brooke thought, tonight was supposed to be about getting over Peyton and here she was basically having wet dream about the poor girl. Brooke sighs and shakes her head. She isn't going to think about Peyton anymore. Tonight was about both of them finding someone to go home with and for Brooke it was also about not wishing that person was Peyton.

"Wow." Brooke looks at Peyton, who just came out of the bathroom and made her way into the living room.

"Shut up." Peyton mumbles as she fiddles with the top of her dress. She had on a strapless black dress that hung to every curve of Peyton's slender frame. It had a slight sparkle to it that drew out the bright green of Peyton's eyes. The dress had the back cut out and didn't come back together until the very bottom of the small of her back. Brooke's mouth went dry.

"Peyton, you look beautiful. Honestly, like I almost don't even want to go with you anymore." Brooke smiles playfully at Peyton and stands up, straightening her dress.

"Shut up." Peyton grabs her matching clutch, also found in the back of her closet, and heads to the door. "Are you coming or what?" Peyton asks Brooke.

"Oh hush, you big baby." Brooke can't help but notice that Peyton's shoes were red. They were the perfect compliment to each other.

"Just so you know, I'm not riding in your car tonight. I can only be seen in that for small amounts of time." Peyton grabs her keys and unlocks her car. Brooke gets in the passenger seat.

"Well you have to put the top up at least because I didn't work this hard on my hair to have it look like yours usually does." Brooke couldn't even finish her sentence before she was laughing. Peyton gives her a quick glare before she closes the top and pulls out onto the road. "It's a shame my humor always falls on deaf ears."

"I couldn't be lucky enough to be deaf when I'm around you." Peyton says with a serious tone before she reaches to turn up the music.

"You're so sweet Peyton, really I don't know what I would do without you and your charming disposition."

"Okay." Brooke just huffs and rolls her eyes at Peyton's typical response to their conversation.

They sit comfortably together for a few minutes, the only conversation being Brooke telling Peyton where she decided they were going to eat dinner. Brooke picked a small Italian restaurant not too far from the downtown scene that they would be going to later. About five minutes pass before they pull into the parking lot. Brooke and Peyton get out of the car and walk inside the restaurant.

"Hello, Welcome to Fratelli's, two?"

"Yes, thank you." Brooke smiles warmly at the hostess and they follow him to their booth. Brooke notices the candles on the table and the soft jazz playing in the background. This was feeling like a date. She should have picked taco bell, there's nothing romantic about that.

"I think I'm going to have a glass of the Fleurie." Brooke hears Peyton order and notices that the waiter approached them. Brooke was so caught up in Peyton world that she didn't even notice.

"And for you miss?"

"Uhm, yeah, I'll have the same. Thank you." The waiter leaves and Brooke glances down at her menu, she doesn't want to be too full to dance so she decides that she'll get the lunch portion of the chicken parmesan. She looks at Peyton who is also reading her menu Peyton looks up at Brooke.

"Yes?"

"Just wondering what you were going to get?" Brooke is acting a little off but Peyton decides to ignore it.

"I think I'm just going to get a lunch portion of either the ravioli or the manicotti. I haven't really decided yet." Brooke just looks at Peyton and nods a little. "Okay, you're being weird. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm not being weird. I'm just excited, ya know, to be uhm, eating."

"We haven't even ordered our food yet." Peyton arches her eyebrow at Brooke.

"I mean excited to eat. You're the one being weird with all your questions."

"Okay." Peyton gives Brooke an amused smirk and takes a sip of the wine the waiter brought over. Brooke follows suit.

"So are you excited for tonight?"

"No." Brooke rolls her eyes.

"You're such a party pooper. It's going to be fun! Who doesn't like dancing with a bunch of hot girls?"

"Me. I don't like dancing very much. I've actually only been once."

"Really?"

"Yes, I went with Kate once and spent the entire night watching her dance with other girls while I sat awkwardly at our table." Peyton takes a bigger drink of her wine and averts her eyes from Brooke. She doesn't want to come off as pathetic and whenever she talks about Kate that's how she feels.

"Well tonight won't be like that. I promise." Brooke smiles and Peyton thinks that her smile could fix anything.

They order their food and sit in comfortable silence, sipping their wine and picking a little at the bread the waiter brought to their table. Brooke keeps thinking about how insane Kate would have had to been to ignore someone who looks like Peyton for other girls. Brooke is sure that tonight Peyton would be the most beautiful girl wherever they went. It's a shame that Peyton doesn't see herself that way but also sort of endearing at the same time. Brooke is confident that if Peyton and her would have met at different times in their lives she would have spent everyday with her showing her just how special she really was.

Peyton thinks about how pathetic she must sound every time she talks about Kate. She can see the pity in Brooke's eyes and she hates it. She hates that even months later Kate still seems to have this hold on her, this ability to keep Peyton from every just letting go and having a good time. Peyton is determined to not let the memory of Kate ruin tonight for her. She decides that she's going to do what Brooke said, let go and just have a good time.

The waiter brings over their food and both girls start eating as soon as he walks away from the table both noticeably hungrier than when they sat down.

"You look really uhm, beautiful tonight."

Brooke is sure that she heard Peyton mumble something but she couldn't decipher what it was she said. "What?"

"I said," Peyton says louder this time but with the same shyness in her voice, "You look really beautiful tonight." Brooke sees the slight blush on Peyton's cheek and decides not to tease her right now.

"Well thank you. So do you, but I'm sure you already knew that." Brooke smiles at Peyton and reaches her wine glass back to her lips.

"Mhmm." The blush in Peyton's cheeks was blood red and Brooke couldn't help but giggle a little. "What?"

"You. You make me laugh because it's impossible for you to take a compliment." Peyton glares at Brooke.

"I do not." Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

"Whatever you say." Brooke raises her eyebrows and then finishes the rest of her meal with Peyton doing the same. They both finish around the same time and when the waiter comes over Brooke hands him her card for the bill.

"You know you don't always have to pay for me, I do have a job."

"I know but I can't help myself, you're just so nice and friendly." Brooke gives Peyton an amused look.

"Whatever makes you happy I guess."

Brooke pays and then they head back to the car. Peyton thinking about how she really doesn't want to go tonight but that she's determined to make the best of the night and Brooke thinking about how she desperately wants to get over Peyton and that tonight is the night. They drive a short distance to the club. When they pull into the parking lot looks at the brick building.

"What is this place?"

Brooke looks over at Peyton and smiles. "This my friend, is Tric."

They walk into the club and the bouncer just waves them through, nodding at Brooke. Peyton looks around; she's impressed by the inside since the outside didn't look like anything special with its faded brick walls and plain black doors. The inside, however, was something else. The walls were more up kept and had vintage posters and signs throughout the place, the bar was sleek and had the average neon lighting that goes with night clubs. What really caught Peyton's attention was the stage; it was large enough for a full size band to play on and the dance floor led right up to it. When Peyton looked closer at the stage she noticed that there were signatures along the base of the stage. She couldn't make out all of them but she did notice some of them were from some pretty popular artists.

"It's cool, right?" Broke asks Peyton as they make their way to the bar to order drinks.

"Yeah, it really is. I can't believe I never knew about this place." Brooke sits down at the bar and Peyton follows suit.

"Well it actually makes sense because it didn't open up until the year after you graduated and moved. Guess who owns it."

"Who?"

"Lucas, well his mom, but when she moved to New Zealand with her husband she left Lucas in charge of it. He's into weird music just like you."

"My music isn't weird, it's actually real music not just some pop lyrics thrown together with the same worn out beat."

"Wow, I struck a nerve with that one." Brooke orders them two jack and cokes from the bartender.

"Sorry, its just music is really important to me." Peyton looks down at the bar and suddenly finds her finger nails very interesting.

"Peyt, you never have to apologize to me for defending something you love."

"Okay." Peyton looks away from Brooke's eyes and takes a drink of her jack and coke that was sat in front of her.

The girls sit at the bar for about thirty minutes drinking and laughing with each other. It's around ten o'clock when Nathan and Haley make their way over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nathan says as he orders two drinks for him and Haley.

"Oh you know, just scanning the crowd for some delectable eye candy." Brooke says as she makes a point to look into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"Uh huh, that's usually what I do on my dates too." Nathan laughs and takes a drink of his beer, Haley elbows him and he coughs a little. "What was that for?" Nathan asks but is met with a sharp glare from Haley.

"Oh, we aren't on a date. We're here to get dates or just someone to take home." Brooke laughs trying to ignore the awkward tension Nathan's comment caused.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, I mean why would Peyton ever be with someone as annoying as you anyways." Nathan jokes back and tries to ease the tension.

"Very funny. Anyways, what are you two doing here and who's watching my favorite Godson?"

"Lucas actually has him for the night. We decided that we needed a night out just the two of us."

"So you came to Tric, where everyone is all the time?" Brooke raises her eyebrow at Nathan.

"Yeah, we didn't really think it through." Haley is the one to answer her then she turns her attention to Peyton. "How have you been Peyton?"

"Uhm, good. You know just working, Brooke here's a slave driver." Peyton takes another drink and signals to the bartender that she wants another.

"Brooke, no way?" Haley's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" All three give Brooke a stern look.

"Do you not remember the fiasco of senior year?"

"I'd really rather not talk about that." Brooke cringes then pleads with them not to tell the story.

"Now you have to tell it." Peyton says and is actually enjoying herself. She isn't uncomfortable around Nathan and Haley the way she usually is around new people or people whom she doesn't know very well. They make her feel like she fits in, like she's part of the odd little family they seem to have. It's nice to feel like she belongs there with them and with Brooke. Hmm, belonging to Brooke, that doesn't sound so bad, Peyton thinks.

"Okay, well senior year, Brooke here got the idea that she should sale some of her clothes that she designed online. What Brooke didn't realize is that when people were buying the dresses all at once she actually had to make them all at once, so she freaked out a little and enlisted everyone she knew to help her make the dresses. It was like a real live sweat shop here in Tree Hill." Haley says in between fits of laughter, Peyton starts smiling really big and looks at Brooke.

"You never told me you already designed clothes, I want to see them." Brooke looks at Peyton and feels her cheeks darken a shade; Peyton's smile is infectious. It's nice to see Peyton smile so big, so carefree.

"Maybe one day." Brooke curls half her lips into a smile. Nathan and Haley can feel the electricity between the two and they both look at each other with a knowing smile. Then Haley gives Nathan a slight nod, indicating that they should leave them alone.

"Well guys, I think we're going to go ahead and go out to the dance floor. We'll see you later. You'll have to come over for dinner one night, Jamie misses you Brooke and Peyton we'd love for you to come too."

"Yeah, sure thing, I'll text you guys and we'll make plans. Have fun you two love birds." Brooke hugs Haley and Nathan. Peyton gives them a small wave. They make their way to the darkened dance floor and Brooke looks over at Peyton.

"I think it's about time we had some fun, P. Sawyer." Brooke knocks back the last bit of her drink and stands up.

"You go ahead, I'll be right here." Peyton nods her head and then turns back around to face the bar. Brooke sighs and spins her chair backs around.

"I don't think so Blondie. Come on, it'll be fun." Brooke holds her hand out to Peyton. Peyton rolls her eyes but takes Brooke's hand anyways, allowing Brooke to pull her up out of her chair. Brooke laces their fingers and walks them to the dance floor.

Peyton notices it's a lot darker on the dance floor than at the bar and that the music is turned up so loud Peyton can feel the base beating through her chest. She doesn't recognize the song that's playing but the lyrics are sensual and the beat makes you want to move. Peyton looks around the dance floor and sees people lost in each other and wishes that she could be like that. Just completely unaware of anything going on other than the body pressed up against her. She feels Brooke tug at her hand and she looks over to her. Brooke leans her mouth over to Peyton's ear.

"Let's dance, I bet it'll make people jealous and then you'll be fighting them off for the rest of the night." Peyton inhales at the feeling of Brooke's hot breath against her skin.

"Eh, I don't know. How about you go dance and I'll just-" Brooke cuts Peyton off by pulling Peyton's arm across her stomach and then backing up against Peyton. Brooke bends over slightly and starts to grind against Peyton, never missing a beat. She takes her hand that isn't holding Peyton's arm and grabs Peyton's waist with it, moving Peyton into a rhythm with her. Peyton takes a sharp breath. She looks down and she sees Brooke moving against her in a way that is strictly not friendly. What scares Peyton is that she doesn't want to push her away, no, instead Peyton moves her arm from Brooke's grip and then places both of her hands on the curves of Brooke's hips.

They find a comfortable rhythm with each other and dance for a few songs. Brooke feeling with flooded sexual tension. She feels Peyton's hands rake up her back and then back down stopping just sort of her ass and she knows that she needs to stop this. If she didn't find someone else to do dance with she'd want to go home with Peyton, which was unlikely to happen despite how much Brooke, wanted it. She looks around the dance floor and sees a pretty blonde with blue eyes. The girl looks at Brooke and winks and Brooke knows this is her chance. She pulls away slightly and turns around to face Peyton. Brooke decides that the reason Peyton's eyes are basically shut is because of the drinks they had and not because she was just as turned on as Brooke.

"Hey, I found a girl to dance with, do you mind?" Brooke half yells over the music that's playing. Peyton drops her hand off of Brooke's hip.

"No, I don't mind. Go have fun, I'm going to go and get another drink anyways." Peyton smiles at Brooke and then turns around, moving towards the bar. Brooke ignores the fact that Peyton sounded just a little too happy, like she was faking it, and walks over to the blonde on the dance floor.

"I was wondering when I was going to get to talk to you, does your girlfriend mind if we dance?" The girl says to Brooke. Brooke shrugs and smiles, making sure to show off her dimples.

"We aren't girlfriends so you're in the clear."

"Sure looked like girlfriends to me, but I'm not about to say no." The girl smiles at Brooke and then spins her around and presses up against her.

Brooke and the girl find a comfortable rhythm and Peyton takes two shots of tequila at the bar. She fights the urge to turn around and search for Brooke for about five minutes but then her better judgment loses and she turns around. Almost instantly she spots Brooke and the trashy blonde. Peyton scolds herself, she didn't know anything about the girl and Brooke had every right to dance with whomever she wanted. Why then, did Peyton feel rejected when Brooke told her she was going to dance with someone else? Peyton takes another shot of tequila and stares at Brooke and the girl.

Brooke moves in a way that is both sensual and sweet at the same time. Peyton watches Brooke press herself up against her partner and reach her hand back to grab the blonde girl's neck. Then if that wasn't enough the blonde girl kisses Brooke's neck and Peyton can feel her grip tighten on her shot glass. She takes a deep breath; she has no reason to feel like this, she was the one who repeatedly told Brooke she just wanted to be friends. Yet here she was, feeling like the jealous girlfriend. Peyton is still looking, well staring, at Brooke and her wonderful dance partner when Brooke looks up at Peyton. Bright hazel eyes look up through thick lashes and are met with piercing green eyes staring right back. Peyton takes in a breath, her heart rate speeds up but she doesn't look away.

While still keeping eye contact, Brooke raises up slightly, pressing her entire backside into the blonde and runs a hand through the blonde's hair. Then she drags her hand from her hair down her neck and off to her shoulder. Peyton stares at Brooke and when the girl spins Brooke around to kiss her Peyton decide she's had enough. She grabs her clutch off the bar and heads outside thinking some fresh air might calm her down.

Brooke turns her head from the blonde, missing her kiss and then pulls out of her embrace.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go." Before the blonde could say anything Brooke was halfway out of Tric, heading out the door Peyton had walked through seconds earlier. Brooke decides right there that this is her chance. She saw the look in Peyton's eyes, jealousy. If Brooke was right this was the moment she needed, this is what would show her if Peyton could learn to open up and could maybe accept the idea of them as more than just friends.

Brooke makes it outside only slightly out of breath and looks around for Peyton. She sees her sitting on the hood of her car in the parking lot. Peyton looks mad and she keeps running her hands through her hair. Brooke thinks there's never been someone more beautiful. She walks over to the car and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why did you leave?" Brooke asks Peyton, who just rolls her eyes and goes to get off the hood of the car but is stopped by Brooke's hand pushing her back down. "Answer me." Brooke's tone isn't harsh but assertive. Peyton looks away from Brooke and crosses her arms.

"I don't know."

"Liar." Peyton goes to get up from the hood but Brooke pushes her back down, this time placing her hands on either side of Peyton's slender thighs, bare skin grazing the outside of Brooke's thumbs. "I think you left because you didn't like what you saw."

Peyton scoffs and looks at Brooke's smoky eyes, "You're dumb. That doesn't even make sense." Peyton moves around a little but can't go anywhere since Brooke is basically pinning her in place.

"You're full of shit Peyton. I saw you, watching me, knocking back shots, admit it, you didn't like watching me with someone else, someone that wasn't you." Brooke is breathing harder and Peyton can tell that she's angry but she can't back down right now then Brooke would know the truth and everything would be all messed up.

"I don't care who you do what with Brooke. We're just friends, I don't care."

"So it didn't bother you when I was running my hands through her hair or when she had her lips on my neck, or when I was grinding against her? You didn't care at all?" Peyton can't help but tense up at Brooke describing the scene that she just witnessed.

"Nope." Peyton said through slightly clenched teeth.

"God! You're so fucking frustrating Peyton!" Brooke throws her hands up and turns around to go back into Tric. Peyton wait a second on the hood of the car then gets up and yells after Brooke.

"What do you want me to say Brooke?" Brooke keeps walking. "Brooke!"

Brooke whips around and stares at Peyton, "I want you to tell the truth, I want you to stop being so scared Peyton. I'm tired of pretending that I don't like you, well that I don't like you as more than a friend. It's killing me. I see you everyday and I just want to grab you and kiss you. I want to spend all of my time with you and I want to fall so in love with you. I want it all and I can't pretend that I don't anymore. It's too hard. So yeah, I'm sorry that I just fucked everything up but I'm not sorry I told you." Brooke turns back towards Tric and starts walking.

Peyton stands there not knowing what to do. Brooke just told Peyton that she liked her, and while that didn't really come as a surprise to Peyton, she still didn't know what to do with it. She didn't want to be scared anymore. She didn't want to think about what happened with Kate anymore. So against her better judgment Peyton ran after Brooke.

"Brooke wait, wait!" Peyton grabs Brooke's arm and stands in front of her so she can't go anywhere. Peyton sees tears in her eyes.

"What do you want Peyton?"

"This." Once again bright hazel meets piercing green and Peyton crashes her lips onto Brooke's.

Brooke immediately moves her lips with Peyton's, slipping her tongue out to trace Peyton's lip and then to meet Peyton's tongue, teeth clash and fingers rake through curly hair and everything feels right. And as they stand there kissing in front of a nightclub Peyton feels drops of rain on her back and she thinks that maybe this rain is washing her clean; clean of Kate and heartache and everything that was wrong with her life and leaving Brooke as the only thing in her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for reading guys! I've had some writers block with this story, hence the long break between updates. This chapter is sort of filler but I think I figured out what to do with this story for at least a few more chapters, so hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter. As always, thank you for reviewing and reading! It means a lot to me.**

The rain is coming down in sheets and Brooke pulls away from Peyton, laughing, still holding onto Peyton's hips.

"Let's go to the car before we get pneumonia, P. Sawyer." Brooke grabs Peyton's hand, lacing their fingers together, and walks in the direction of the car. Both girls are soaked to the bone and shivering by the time they make it through the crowd of people out in front of Tric. Peyton unlocks her Comet and they both climb inside.

"So, where to?" Peyton asks Brooke while she turns the car on, blasting the heat, and turning the music down just a little.

"Let's go home."

On the drive back to their apartments both girls' minds are running wild. Peyton can't help but think about what this all means and if she made a mistake. She looks over at Brooke and sees her chewing on her fingernails, a nervous habit, and Peyton's worry increases. What if Brooke realized this was all a big mistake and that she could never love someone like Peyton? Of course that's what Brooke is probably thinking, Peyton thinks to herself, Brooke doesn't have all the emotional baggage that she does. Peyton sighs realizing that this will never work because she could never be the type of person Brooke deserves.

Brooke looks over at Peyton and sees her tugging at her curls, biting on her lip and Brooke knows what she's thinking. Brooke reaches her hand up to grab the one Peyton is using to assault her hair and intertwines their fingers. Brooke hears Peyton exhale a breath and she only squeezes her hand a little tighter.

They ride like that for the rest of the car ride until they pull into the parking lot, since it's still raining Peyton gets a spot as close to the stairwell that she can. They get out of the car and race through the parking lot, dodging puddles as they make their way to the stairs. Peyton makes it up the fourth step before Brooke stops walking in front of her. She turns around and looks at Peyton.

"I want this, you know, all of it." Brooke reaches down and puts her hand on Peyton's neck. "I want you, Peyton." Then Brooke leans down and their lips touch for the second time and both girls feel like they've been doing this for their entire lives.

"But I'm so, uh, I'm just so me." Peyton groans in frustration and puts her hands in her hair. Brooke, who still has her hand on Peyton's neck, just pulls her closer until their noses are lightly touching.

"Well, lucky for you, just so you, is perfect for me." Brooke pulls back and drops her hand down from Peyton's neck then she turns around. Yelling over her shoulder she says, "Now come on! I'm freezing out here." And both girls head up to Brooke's apartment.

Brooke unlocks the door and turns on the lamp beside the couch. She rubs her arms noticing that she has chill bumps. She looks back behind her at Peyton and sees that the other girl looks to be freezing as well.

"I'm going to change because I'm soaked and freezing. I can give you some clothes?" Brooke walks towards her bedroom and glances at Peyton.

"No, that's okay. I'll just go home and change really quick." Peyton fiddles with her keys in her hand.

"Well, if you aren't back in ten minutes I'm calling the search party." Brooke flashes Peyton a dimpled smile and walks into her room. Peyton laughs and goes back outside and walks the few doors down to her apartment.

Peyton opens her door and strips off her dress. She walks into her bedroom and digs through her closet until she finds her old Jack's Mannequin t-shirt and a pair of leggings. Slipping them on she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair is a mess due to the rain and her make up is smearing. Grabbing her black zip up jacket she goes into the bathroom and takes her make up off. She looks at herself and wonders what it is Brooke sees in her. She's just a skinny, blonde wreck.

Sighing, she splashes water on her face and then wipes it dry. She walks back into the living room and looks at the couch. It would be easier, she thinks to herself, to just sit down and draw rather than going and talking to Brooke. Hell, she didn't even know what she would say. She kissed Brooke and yet she had no idea where she wanted this to go. Sure, Brooke says she wants Peyton but what did that mean? Does that mean a relationship or does she just want a fling? Peyton rubs her eyes and sits down.

"What was I thinking? God. I'm so stupid." Peyton puts her elbows on her knees and rests her head in her hands. She sits there for a few minutes just thinking about what she needs to say to Brooke. "Yeah, like I'm going to figure that out." She sits back up and decides that she's just going to have to face the consequences to what happened. Yeah, she was going to have to man up.

Peyton gets up off the couch and slips on her converse and goes back to Brooke's apartment. When she opens the door she sees Brooke pacing the living room in old Tree Hill High cheerleading sweats and a black tank top, hair on top of her head, no make up and glasses. Peyton takes a breath in. She's the most beautiful person Peyton has ever seen.

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Peyton laughs at Brooke and sits down on the couch, thinking if she acts like she's fine maybe she won't have a panic attack.

"I was just nervous that you were going to freak out and not come back." Brooke looks at Peyton and eyes her outfit. "Do you own anything other than band t-shirts?"

"Very funny." Peyton sticks her tongue out at Brooke, so far so good. "I'll have you know that I have like five other things that aren't band t-shirts. I mean you saw me in a dress tonight, that's impressive."

"You're right and I must say you looked very good in that dress." Brooke winks at Peyton and goes over to sit besides her pressing their thighs together. Peyton takes in a breath and holds it in her chest. Brooke acts like she doesn't notice and reaches for the remote, turning the TV on.

Peyton's mind is going crazy. Does Brooke not think what happened is a big deal, she kissed Peyton in the hallway and told her that she wanted this, them or whatever she meant. Now though she's just sitting on the couch watching some stupid reality show like nothing happened. Great, Peyton thinks, another girl who is going to completely break my heart. Peyton starts to scold herself for opening up to someone when she knows it never ends well. When is she ever going to get it through her thick head that she's better off to be alone.

Then Peyton feels Brooke wrap her arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. She exhales. Maybe Peyton needs to learn to stop second guessing Brooke Davis.

A few more minutes pass and then Brooke turns her head towards to Peyton. She smiles and then lets out what Peyton is sure is the cutest laugh to ever be heard.

"What's so funny?" Peyton asks and she leans her head up to look at Brooke. Her eyes are a bright green and her gold flecks are shining brighter than Peyton has ever seen them.

"I just can't believe it." Peyton gives her a quizzical look. "I mean, I had such a crush on you from the moment I first saw you! And here we are cuddling on my couch. It's just great. You're great." Brooke gives Peyton a peck on the lips and then laughs again.

"Well lucky you." Peyton gives Brooke a small smirk.

"Peyton! You better tell me you think I'm great, too." Brooke puts on her best pout and Peyton wants to kiss her.

"Or what?" Peyton kinks her eyebrow up and moves out from under Brooke's arm, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh you don't even want to know." Brooke leans back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm never going to say it so I guess I'll just have to find out." Peyton mocks Brooke and crosses her arms.

"Okay. You asked for it."

Before Peyton could move out of the way Brooke jumps on Peyton, straddling her then she starts tickling Peyton.

"You asked for it." Brooke is laughing at how hard Peyton is laughing and how she keeps gasping for air begging Brooke to stop. "Tell me I'm great!"

In between gasps for air Peyton manages to get out, "Okay, okay! You're great." Brooke slowly stops tickling Peyton but she doesn't move off the other girl. Brooke puts her arms on her thighs and looks at Peyton, who keeps her arms stiffly by her side.

"You know Peyton, it's okay to touch me. I won't bite." Brooke laughs and picks Peyton's hands up, placing them on her hips.

"Unless I want you to, right?" Peyton says remembering the other time Brooke said that to her.

"Right, exactly." Brooke leans down and kisses Peyton. She draws her tongue along Peyton's bottom lip and then Peyton can't think straight; not when Brooke is doing the things she's doing with her mouth or the way her hips feel under Peyton's hands. Peyton feels Brooke start to kiss down her jaw and onto her neck and she thinks that she's going to die from how hard her heart is beating.

Peyton moves her hands from Brooke's hips to her neck and tilts Brooke's head back up and kisses her again. Peyton tries to pour every emotion she can into kiss; the fear she feels knowing that this could all blow up in her face again, the adoration she has for Brooke, the hope that this will be something amazing. She puts it all into the kiss and hope that Brooke feels it too.

About ten minutes later Brooke pulls back from Peyton, "We have to stop or I'm not going to be able to control myself." Brooke puts her hands on either side of her legs and looks at Peyton. Her hair is messed up from the rain that hit them earlier and also Brooke's hands running through it. Peyton's lips are swollen and red and it makes Brooke happy to know that it's because of what they were just doing.

Peyton nods her head and looks at Brooke. Her chest is going up and down faster than usual with each breath and her lips are puffy and they look so soft that Peyton want to run her finger across them. She looks at Brooke's eyes and notices that they're a dark green color and slightly squinted. She smiles thinking that she got Brooke this hot and bothered.

"Yeah, probably a good idea."

"Right, so uhm, I'm going to go sit over there. Far away from you." Brooke gets off of Peyton's lap and sits on the other end of the couch. "Actually I think I'm going to go get a drink, want one?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Wine or beer?"

"My kind of woman." Peyton smirks at Brooke and follows her into the kitchen. "I'll take some wine."

"Sounds good." Brooke gets a bottle of white wine out and opens it up, and then she pours Peyton and herself a glass. Peyton walks up behind Brooke and reaches for the wine glass. Her front presses against Brooke's back and she hears Brooke take in a breath.

"Thanks." Peyton takes a sip from the glass but doesn't move away. Instead she puts her hand on Brooke's hip. Brooke turns around so they're face to face.

"I said I needed to get away from you not have you all pressed up against me!" Peyton puts up her hands in a position that says she surrenders and backs away from Brooke laughing. The girls sit down at Brooke's kitchen table sipping their wine in comfortable silence. That is until Brooke decided that the battle she's had going on in her head where too much to ignore any longer.

"So, not to ruin this or anything, but I think we need to talk." Brooke says to Peyton as she sets her wine glass down.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Peyton can feel herself getting nervous. She tarts to play with the strings of jacket. What if Brooke realized this was all a big mistake?

"I like you Peyton, like a lot." Brooke grabs Peyton's hand from across the table.

"I like you too." Peyton says while looking down at the table.

"But I don't want to mess this up and ruin our friendship." Here it comes, thought Peyton, she's about to come to her senses that I'm damaged goods. "So I don't think we should rush it, I think we should get to know each other."

"We do know each other." Peyton says confused.

"I mean like get to know each other as more than friends. I mean we should date each other, casually, see where this goes without all the pressure, and really get to know each other." Brooke smiles at Peyton.

"Casual dating? Like where we see other people?" Peyton asks still confused. Earlier Brooke said she wanted Peyton and what was she saying now, that she wanted her but wanted other people too? Peyton didn't think that was something she was going to be comfortable with.

"No. I'll kick your ass if you date someone else." Brooke says seriously but then laughs. "Honestly Peyton, if you wanted to be in a relationship today I would say yes. But I know you got hurt before and I don't want you to have any doubts about us. So I'm saying date me and let me show you that I'm different, that we can be different."

Peyton looks at Brooke and sees how hopeful she is. Peyton wishes that she was in the type of place where she could jump into a relationship with Brooke and not fee like it was all going to blow up in her face but she just isn't. She was too messed up over what happened with Kate and she wasn't ready to put he heart out on the line even more than it already was. What Brooke was offering was a way for Peyton to see that she could trust Brooke and Peyton thought that while her head was telling her this was a bad idea, her heart was telling her to go for it.

Peyton looks at the way Brooke is staring at her, hopeful, and she knows that she needs to stop being so afraid and take a chance. Maybe Brooke was the girl that was going to change it all and even if she isn't Peyton felt like she owed to herself to at least try. There comes a time when you have to make a choice, whether you're scared or lonely or hopeless, and this was that time for Peyton.

"I'd love to date you, Brooke Davis."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This chapter doesn't have a lot of Brooke in it but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. As always, R &R! Thank you so much.**

Brooke is lying in bed with the covers pulled up around her face. She can hear the alarm going off but is finding it increasingly difficult to move her arm to the end table and turn it off. She rolls her eyes at the blaring and turns to look at the alarm clock. Stupid clock, she thinks, and then she grudgingly moves her arm from its cocoon and turns it off. She sinks back under the covers and starts to think.

It's been four days since she first kissed Peyton and it's still all she can think about. Brooke can't get the way Peyton's lips felt against her own or how Peyton grabbed her hips like she was afraid to let go. Brooke also thinks to herself about how this is all too good to be true. Peyton is scared and Brooke gets the feeling that if things were to get hard, Peyton would run. That scares Brooke because she wants to make this work. Sure, they haven't known each other for very long and maybe Brooke still doesn't know Peyton that well but she does know that the things she's already learned about Peyton make her want to know her more. And isn't that what's important in a relationship? Being interested in the person you're with and wanting to know everything about them and then some. Brooke thinks it is so she's determined to make this work.

Brooke pulls herself out of her bed and goes into the kitchen. She pours herself a bowl of cheerios and a glass of orange juice. The day after they went to Tric was spent being lazy in Peyton's apartment and stealing kisses. It was fun and light hearted, just like the start of any relationship. Then the real world came and popped their bubble and both girls had to go back to work. Thankfully today is Wednesday and both Brooke and Peyton have Thursday off, so just one more day until Brooke can take Peyton on the date she's been planning.

Brooke smiles before taking another bite of her cereal. She hoped Peyton was going to have a good time, after all this was the chance Brooke had to prove that she was different than Kate so she didn't, no couldn't, mess it up. Brooke had decided a while ago that her first date with Peyton would be spent at the beach. Sure, it didn't sound too special but Brooke thought Peyton would appreciate it. This way Peyton didn't have to get dressed up and they didn't have the pressure of the date setting. Instead, Brooke was going to ask Lucas if he would make them lunch at the café and then Brooke would take it in a picnic basket. Then they could spend the day lounging on the beach and just getting to know each other and maybe there would be some kissing, after all Brooke was no prude. Yes, Brooke thought, that sounded perfect. Brooke stands up and puts her glass and bowl into the sink and then heads into the bathroom to get ready for work.

A few doors over Peyton is sitting on her bed wishing that she hadn't worn her favorite pair of skinny jeans yesterday. Today Peyton had to be on the floor all day at work and her favorite jeans would surely comfort her. Peyton hated working the floor. She was convinced that the costumers could tell that she didn't know anything about clothes and that they were always snickering at her when she went to go get them another size or something. It was ridiculous, Peyton knew this, those people probably couldn't care less about her skills as a retail work, but it was hard to turn off nevertheless.

Peyton wishes that she could be like Brooke who had no problem talking to costumers, in fact Peyton thinks she actually likes it. She watches Brooke and the way her face lights up when someone asks her what they would look good in or what top would go best with certain pants. Brooke lived for that because she loves fashion, it's what she wants to do with her life. Peyton on the other hand thinks that black pants and a band t-shirt is perfect attire for any occasion. Peyton lies back on the bed and groans. She wishes that she had her favorite skinny jeans.

"P. Sawyer! Get your skinny ass out here, duty calls." Peyton jumps at the sound of Brooke's voice ringing out. What time is it? Peyton looks at the clock and it says it's ten minutes until ten. Shit. Peyton groans again and goes over to her closet trying to find a suitable outfit. She had been sitting on her bed for half an hour; wallowing about her job and lack of skills, and now she's going to be late. Thank God she already did her hair and make up.

"Hold on a second, I'm not ready yet." Peyton yells back at Brooke. Just like Peyton expected she hears Brooke start to make her way back to her bedroom.

"Well, good morning to me." Peyton rolls her eyes at Brooke's comment and feels a blush creep into her cheeks. She looks back at Brooke who's now sitting on Peyton's bed, sipping on coffee, and staring at Peyton.

"I don't have any clothes to wear to this stupid job." Peyton grumbles while she tosses things around her closet. She feels Brooke's hand on her lower back right above her underwear and she takes in a breath.

"Move over, I'll find you some clothes." Brooke then lightly pushes Peyton out of the way and dips her head into the closet to look around. She turns around not even two minutes later and hands Peyton the clothes with a satisfied look on her face. "Although, I wish you'd just wear that to work." Brooke tilts her head. "Or not, too many people would be hitting on you."

Peyton grabs the clothes out of Brooke's hand and then gives Brooke a sly smile. "Now that wouldn't bother you, would it?" She walks past Brooke and puts her clothes on. Not bad, she thinks, Brooke had picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a grey sweater. Peyton paired the outfit with her combat boots and leather jacket. Then she grabs Brooke hand and they head out the door.

"Wait, your coffee!" Brooke goes over to the coffee table and picks up the coffee she made Peyton.

"What would I ever do without you?" Peyton smiles and takes the coffee from Brooke.

"Hmm, that's a good one. Probably go naked and thirsty." Brooke laughs and takes the lapel of Peyton's leather jacket into her hands and pulls Peyton a little closer. She looks at Peyton's green eyes and thinks that they're sparkling just a little more than usual and Brooke can't help but think she's the reason. "Good morning by the way."

Peyton swallows. She still isn't used to being so open with Brooke or having Brooke in her personal space. She likes it, but it's not everyday someone that looks like Brooke wants to invade your space. "Good morning."

Peyton licks her lips and Brooke can't take it anymore. It's too hard to have Peyton so close to her. She can smell the vanilla and mint on Peyton's skin and she's looking at Peyton's nervous smile. So she kisses her and Brooke feels like her world spins faster and slower all at once. After a few seconds Brooke pulls away and lets go of Peyton's jacket, intertwining their hands together instead.

"Let's go before I lose all my will power." Brooke says as she pulls Peyton out the front door.

Today is Brooke's turn to drive and Peyton's glad because she doesn't trust her legs right now. How many times is she going to have to kiss Brooke before she can resume normal function after? Guess the only way to find out is to keep kissing Brooke. Peyton laughs at herself and gets in the car. Brooke gives her a look and turns the car on.

"What's so funny over there Goldilocks?"

"Nothing." Brooke pouts.

"Tell me!" Brooke pulls out onto the road and starts driving toward their work. Peyton laughs again.

"No, it's embarrassing." Peyton turns her head to the window.

"Ugh, you're so frustrating. I'm never sharing my coffee with you again." Brooke sticks her tongue out at Peyton.

"Oh no, I forgot you're the only person in the world with coffee. What will I do!" Peyton laughs again and turns the radio up. She flips the station until she's content.

"You're so funny." Brooke says sarcastically but laughs despite trying to pretend she was mad. They spend the rest of the ride laughing and joking with each other and Peyton thinks this is what it should feel like with someone. It shouldn't be hard to find things to talk about and you shouldn't feel like everything you say is wrong or dumb. Peyton looks over at Brooke at sees the way her eyes crinkle at the corner and how deep her dimples are and she feels happy. Brooke makes her happy.

Brooke looks over at Peyton and sees that she's staring at her. Brooke can't place the look on Peyton's face but if she had to guess she would say she looks happy but still reserved. One day, Brooke thought, one day I'm going to bring her out of that shell; the world won't know what hit it when Peyton Sawyer stops being so afraid.

They pull into the employee parking lot and both girls get out of the car. Brooke grabs Peyton's hand while they walk to the back door that says employees only. Peyton tries to pull away but Brooke just grips her hand tighter.

"Nope, not today P. Sawyer. I let you pretend like this wasn't a thing the past two days but enough of that." Brooke looks over at Peyton and smiles.

"What if I want to keep it a secret?" Peyton says while she looks at Brooke. Brooke stops walking and turns to stand in front of Peyton.

"Is that what you want? Because I don't. I don't ever want to keep you a secret, Peyton."

Peyton looks at Brooke and again is taken aback by Brooke's honesty. Peyton can look at Brooke and see that she means every word. Suddenly Peyton doesn't care that they're outside of work or that they're going to be late. All she cares about is Brooke and the way she's looking at Peyton like she's the only girl in the world.

"No, that isn't what I want." Peyton steps closer to Brooke and kisses her.

"Good, now come on before you make us even more late." Brooke rubs her nose against Peyton's and then both girls walk inside. Their hands still laced together.

It's about six hours into the eight-hour shift when Peyton finds herself finally getting a break. Her boss told her to take her lunch which Peyton thought was a waste of time since when she got back she would only have an hour and a half left of work. If it were up to Peyton she would have just left early. However that would mean she would have to walk home and that wouldn't be any fun. Peyton walks into the break room deciding that she would go get a snack and one for Brooke since she was feeling nice. Peyton grabs her purse, punches out, and then heads out the back of the break room.

Peyton takes a deep breath in when she walks outside. The autumn air feels so crisp and light and Peyton thinks that she could stay outside for forever. Peyton start to think about her date with Brooke, she hopes it's something outside since the weather has been so nice but Peyton wouldn't mind if they spent the whole day in one or other's apartments. She can feel herself smile. Brooke makes her happy and it's hard to believe that this is her life.

Peyton is so used to being miserable that it feels too good to be true to be this happy. Peyton still finds it hard to believe that someone like Brooke, who seems so put together and is just so beautiful, would have any interest in Peyton at all. She thinks about all of her emotional baggage and how Brooke could probably get someone a lot better looking and just shakes her head. Maybe she needed to stop second-guessing it and instead just enjoy it while she can. Yeah, she thinks, enjoy it. People like Brooke don't come around all the time.

Peyton crosses the street and heads into a small cupcake shop. When she opens the door the smell of freshly baked cakes wafts into her nose. Peyton walks up to the counter and looks at the rows of cupcakes. She decides that she'll get herself a traditional vanilla one with white icing and get Brooke a devil's food with chocolate icing. She orders the cupcakes and two large coffees and then heads back out the door. Peyton glances down to her watch and sees that she still has almost twenty minutes until she's due back so she decides to sit down outside and eat her cupcake. Brooke won't mind, she thinks, as she takes the first delicious bite.

Peyton looks around while she eats and thinks to herself that maybe Tree Hill isn't so bad after all. Peyton looks back down the street to where Paisley&Co is and where Brooke is. Brooke, that's Peyton's main reason for thinking Tree Hill isn't that bad. Peyton knows that she likes Brooke a lot and she thinks that Brooke feels the same. She's just afraid to completely give herself to Brooke. So many things could go wrong, she could get an internship or Brooke could decide that Peyton isn't anything special. So much could happen that it makes Peyton nervous to entangle her life any further with Brooke. She thinks about the way Brooke kisses her and the way she makes her smile even when she's in a crummy mood. Peyton let's out a sigh and takes another bite of her cupcake. Brooke could break what little bit is left of Peyton's heart and Peyton is having a hard time deciding if it's all worth it.

"You have a little bit of icing left on your lip. Right here." The girl reaches her hand out and wipes at the corner of Peyton's lip. Then she pulls her arm back, leaving it dangling at her side. Peyton couldn't react fast enough; she was too in shock of what had just happened. Peyton blinked a few times not believing who was standing a mere two feet in front of her. She couldn't swallow because her mouth had gone dry and she could feel her heart beat in her throat. Finally, Peyton found her voice and it was angry as ever.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Kate?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update, I recently moved and got a new job so I have just been swamped but now it will be more regular updates. I think I'm going to wrap this story up in 16-20 chapters, depending on how they flow. Thank you guys for reading and I hope I haven't lost some of you! Warning this chapter goes M at the end. As always read and review!**

"Peyton, is that really anyway to greet an old friend?" Kate tucks a dark lock of hair behind her ear and then gives Peyton a small smile. Peyton studies her face trying to find a trace of guilt or fear but sees nothing. Peyton can feel the rage building insider her. Peyton snaps out her seat and gives Kate a cold, hard stare.

"I don't know what the fuck you want from me and I don't care. Stay the hell away from me." Peyton grabs her stuff off of the table and walks back on to the street, back towards Paisley&Co. She can hear Kate yelling after her, asking her to stop but Peyton just keeps going. She doesn't want to know what she has to say and she doesn't want to see her face again. She ignores Kate's calls and pushes through the light wind and back to work. When Peyton gets in front of the break room door, however, she just keeps walking. She goes over to where Brooke's car is parked and sits the coffee and the cupcake down on the hood of the car. She grabs the pen attached to her lanyard from work and scribbles a note to Brooke on the napkin that came with her cupcake.

Peyton thinks to herself that Brooke is going to be so mad when she realizes that she isn't coming back to finish out her shift. Peyton knows it wasn't the right way to handle things but seeing Kate standing there was just too much to deal with. She couldn't bring herself to go back into work and act like everything was okay, she knew that if she saw Brooke it would cause her to fall apart. It's just that when Brooke looks at her like there isn't anything else in her world except Peyton, it makes Peyton feel like she can spill her deepest secrets.

Peyton finds herself in front of a small park, she walks over to the merry go round and lays down, her legs bent at the knee, with her feet lightly touching the ground. She gives herself a small push and lays her head all the way back, closing her eyes. She likes the weight that the spinning is putting on her body, it's pushing her down and she feels calmer. Peyton thinks about Brooke and her dark auburn hair and how it looks when she pulls it up, showing off her slender neck. Peyton thinks about her hazel eyes and how they make her feel like the world stops turning when she looks at them. Peyton sighs.

'Why can't things just be easier?' Peyton thinks to herself. She thinks about how much easier life would be if she had never met Kate. Peyton can feel a headache coming on. Maybe it would have been better if she would have sat there and listened to what Kate had to say. At least then she could have pretended to understand and then maybe Kate would have left her alone. But now she's going to have to deal with the thought of running into Kate at any time. Peyton groans and opens her eyes. She stares up at the sky and looks at the dark rain clouds that are slowly making their way over Tree Hill. Perfect for my mood, thinks Peyton. She lays there a little longer thinking about simple it would be if she was just a kid on a merry go round instead of the fucked up adult that she is. Peyton checks her watch and assumes that Brooke is off work now and probably freaking out wondering where Peyton is. The note that Peyton left Brooke wasn't very informative. All it said was that she's sorry and will explain later. So Peyton is fairly certain that Brooke is losing her mind right now.

Peyton sits up and rests her back against one of the merry go round's handles. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and is met with fourteen missed calls from Brooke and about one hundred text messages, all of which progressively get more threatening as time went on. Peyton decides that she doesn't want to have this conversation over the phone so she stands up and brushes off her pants. Peyton pulls her hair up into a ponytail and makes her way back towards her apartment. It's about a twenty-minute walk from where she's at so Peyton uses the time to listen to music and try to stop thinking. She puts her music on shuffle and takes in the lyrics.

Peyton thinks it's magical how she can turn on a song and be in the mindset of when she first heard it. Right now the song that is playing was one she heard when she was eight years old. She was sitting in the back seat of her mom's car and when the song came on Peyton told her mom to turn back on the popular pop hit that was on the previous radio station. Her mom told her to just sit back and relax and to listen to the words of the song. It was in that moment that Peyton realized it wasn't the beat of the music or how many of her friends knew the song; it was about the lyrics and what they meant. She sat in the backseat and watched her mom in the front. She watched her get lost in the song and for the first time Peyton jus listened.

Peyton misses her mom. She lost her later that year and it was the hardest thing Peyton has ever had to deal with. Her mom was her best friend and when she found out that she was never going to be able to talk to her again or hug her it was horrible. She remembers the first few months she would wake up crying every night and her dad would rush into her room to comfort her but it was never enough. She just wanted her mom. It got easier to put on a brave face as the years went by and eventually Peyton realized that her mom would want her to be happy again and to live her life like she did, free and with no regrets. It still gets hard sometimes though. Days like today are when Peyton wishes more than anything she could have her mom here again.

Peyton turns the corner and she can see her apartment. God, Brooke is going to be so mad. Peyton takes her headphones out of her ears and shoves them back into the pocket of her leather jacket. She gets into the parking lot of the apartment and sees Brooke's car parked beside of hers. Two cars that are so different. Just like Brooke and Peyton. She looks at the cars and thinks about they seem to represent their personalities. Peyton shakes her head. She can't figure out what it is that Brooke sees in her. It couldn't be the never ending amount of emotional baggage or the sarcastic attitude that she constantly seems to have. Maybe she should quit worrying about it and just be thankful that someone does like her despite all of that.

Peyton goes up the stairs and debates whether or not she should go into her apartment first or Brooke's. She knows that Brooke will be mad if she ignores her even further but on the other hand Peyton just wants to put on a big hoodie and crawl into bed for a while. She bites her fingernails, a nervous habit. She decides that she'll change and then go see Brooke, a good compromise she thinks. When she opens up the door, however, she was met with Brooke sitting on the couch. Brooke snaps her head around to the sound of the door opening. Peyton thinks that if looks could kill she would certainly be dead.

"Uhm, hi." Peyton awkwardly shoves her hands in her pockets and stays rooted to her spot by the door. She tries to give Brooke a small smile.

"Hi? Seriously?" Brooke looks pissed and Peyton really wishes that she could turn around and head back to the park.

"I'm sorry?" Peyton phrases it like a question and regrets it as soon as it leaves her lips.

"Yeah, you should be." Brooke walks over to Peyton and stands about a foot in front of her. "I covered for you by the way so don't worry. I told them you were sick. You, on the other hand, are going to tell me what the hell happened that caused you to blow off work. To blow off me." Brooke looks angry but to Peyton she sounds sadder than anything.

"Thanks, for uhm, covering for me. I shouldn't have put you in that position. I'm going to go change and then I promise that we can talk."

"Okay. I'll be out here." Brooke walks over to the couch and sits back down. Peyton walks past her and down the hallway to her bedroom. She takes off her clothes from the day, tosses them towards her hamper, and grabs an old sweatshirt and pair of soft shorts. She goes over to the mirror and takes off what little jewelry she had on for the day. She looks at her reflection. Her hair is a mess but that isn't a surprise considering her time spent outside today, her make up has seen better times, but at least she didn't cry. She takes a deep breath and walks back to the living room where an awkward conversation awaits.

"So, are you hungry? Thirsty? I could make some coffee or something." Peyton stands in between the kitchen and living room never looking right at Brooke.

"Peyton, come on. Will you just sit down and tell me what happened. I've been worried sick all afternoon. I thought something terrible happened. I had no idea where you were or how you got there. So no, I don't want a cup of fucking coffee. I want you to tell me where the hell you were!" Brooke was almost yelling by the end of her rant and she looked at Peyton like she was about to lose it any second from now.

"Yeah, okay." Peyton goes over to Brooke and sits cross-legged in front of her on the couch. Brooke turns around and mimics the way Peyton is sitting so they're facing each other. "Well, let's see. I went on a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yep."

"You do know I'm going to need more than that right?" Brooke looks at Peyton like she's being ridiculous, which she is.

"Yes, I know."

"So, why aren't you saying anything else?"

"I don't even know where to start."

"How about from the beginning?" Brooke can feel that this is hard for Peyton. So she reaches her hand across the invisible barrier they had made between them and grabs Peyton hand. She covers it with her own, drawing comforting circles on her hand. "I promise I won't even yell." Brooke gives Peyton a small smile. Peyton tries to reciprocate but she still feels like Brooke is angry with her.

"Well, God, okay. I went on my lunch break today to get you a cupcake and coffee." Brooke smirks a little bit at that and Peyton is sure she would make a comment about her being a softy or something if it was another time. "I sat down to eat my cupcake because the weather was really nice. So there I was just eating a cupcake, enjoying the weather when all of the sudden-"

"All of the sudden what?" Brooke notices that Peyton's demeanor changed. Peyton drops her hand from Brooke's and stands up. She paces around for a second then throws her hands up in the air.

"Then fucking Kate just shows up! She was just there, wiping icing of my damn lip!" Peyton starts pacing around the apartment even faster and Brooke is so confused. She couldn't be talking about Kate that she used to date? Peyton said she didn't live around here and Tree Hill wasn't exactly on the list for must see cities. So that must meant that Kate came here for Peyton and that was something that made Brooke feel very hot all of the sudden.

"Kate, as in Kate your ex girlfriend?"

"Yep, that's the one! Lovely Kate just shows up and tells me I have icing on my lip and then hollers after me that we need to talk! Like I want to talk to her. What I should have done is tell her to go to hell but no of course not! I just clammed up like a damn doll and didn't say anything to her. I'm such an idiot!" Peyton goes into the kitchen and starts opening a bottle of liquor while mumbling to herself. Brooke sits there on the couch feeling a little dumbstruck. Kate was here. Kate was here in Tree Hill. What did that mean for her and Peyton? Peyton walks back over to the couch and sits down with her drink in her hand.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I figured you would say. That being nothing." Peyton tries to laugh but it falls short on her lips. She takes a drink and leans back on the couch.

"Uhm, well, that's." Brooke purses her lips together and runs her hand through her hair. "That really sucks, Peyt. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, with her and everything. I wish I could have been there for you."

"Yeah, that might of helped. You're okay to be around I guess." Peyton manages a smirk and Brooke can't help but laugh at her.

"Come here." Brooke pulls Peyton's hand towards her and pushes the two of them together. Brooke sits Peyton's glass down and then puts her hand on her neck, pulling her closer. Brooke kisses Peyton and she's very glad that Peyton kisses her back. Brooke can't help to think that Kate being back is going to complicate the delicate relationship Peyton and her have. She tries to push those thoughts out of her head and just get lost in their kiss. Peyton is here right now and Brooke knows she needs to enjoy it, enjoy being with her like this.

Peyton pulls back from Brooke. "Let's go somewhere tonight, somewhere fun. I just want to forget about today." Brooke smiles and kisses Peyton's nose.

"Sure. We can go wherever you want to go." Brooke stands up and pulls Peyton with her. "But on one condition."

"Oh God, what is it?" Peyton takes her last drink and gives Brooke an amused look.

"I get to pick out your outfit." Brooke giggles when Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Fine but that means I get to pick yours out too B. Davis."

Brooke leaves Peyton's apartment with the promise to come back over after she showers and does her make up to pick her out fit out and then to let Peyton come over to pick hers out. Brooke lets herself into her apartment and goes straight to the shower. She takes off her clothes that still smell like work and gets under the hot water.

She tries not to think about what Peyton told her but that lasted all of two minutes. She can't help but think that this is going to be terrible for her. Peyton was so hurt when they first met and Brooke is just now starting to pull her out of her shell, so Brooke can't help but think that with Kate being back in town that Peyton is going to just go back into her shell. Brooke sighs and runs her hands through the hot water. There's no use in worrying about all of this now. Peyton seems to be doing okay so she is going to go out tonight with her and have a good time. Then tomorrow they can spend the whole today together and maybe that will be enough damage control to where Peyton won't pull away from her.

Brooke dries and curls her hair; she pulls the top half into a bun and leaves the rest down. She puts on her make up and makes sure to make her eye make up smoky, she can tell Peyton likes that because she always seems to stares at her eyes when they're like that. Brooke has to admit that she looks pretty good, hopefully good enough to get Kate off of Peyton's mind, she thinks to herself. As promised, Brooke is going to let Peyton pick out her outfit so she goes over to her closet and just grabs her robe and slips it on, one of the perks of having Peyton live just next door is that she doesn't have to wear much to just go down the breezeway.

Instead of knocking, Brooke just walks in. She can hear the sound of Peyton's sad, emo music coming from the bedroom. She walks down the hall and into Peyton's room and feels a sad smile cross her lips when she sees her sort of girlfriend, another topic they need to discuss a little more, laying on her bed with her arm flung over her eyes just belting out the lyrics to the song that was coming from Peyton's record player.

"I bet you could easily place first on The Voice. I mean really, have you ever considered pursuing your singing career?" Brooke sits down next to Peyton on the bed and laughs. Peyton lifts up her arm just enough to roll her eyes at Brooke.

"And you could probably win a stand up comedy competition."

"I think you're right, hmm, who knows maybe that will be my next adventure."

Peyton moves her arm and pulls Brooke down to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I like you so much more when you're doing this instead of being so mean." Peyton has a light tone to her voice and Brooke is taking it as a good sign but still with caution. She's sort of just waiting for the other shoe to drop later tonight or sometime soon.

"I guess we'll just have to do more of this then, huh?" Brooke pushes Peyton back down on the bed and slightly lies on top of her. Brooke loves the way it feels to kiss Peyton. It's better than anyway she's ever been kissed before. It's sweet and sexy at the same time and it just makes Brooke want more and more. Moaning into Peyton's mouth she squeezes her hip with one hand and tangles her other in Peyton's curly hair, something Brooke finds incredibly beautiful on Peyton.

Peyton slides her hands onto Brookes lower back and Brooke is suddenly very aware of how little they're both wearing, with herself in just a robe and Peyton in just an oversized t-shirt. Peyton's hands continue their trail over Brooke's lower back and they keep going. Brooke moans again and trails down to Peyton's neck, lightly leaving her mark on Peyton's delicate, pale neck. When she hears Peyton moan and then feels her pull Brooke even closer, Brooke knows that she has to stop this now or they'll never make it out tonight. And as much as Brooke would love to stay in and do things to Peyton that even saying out loud would make her blush, she knows that right now isn't the time, not after what happened earlier today.

Brooke pulls back and holds herself up. "I, uhm, well I think we should start getting dressed so uhm, so we can get going. Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Yeah, you're right. Probably a good idea." Peyton's eyes are a dark shade of green and her lips are swollen and red and Brooke has to use every single bit of her will power to pull away from her. She hops off the bed and goes over to the closet, putting a safe amount of distance between them. "I think you should wear this and let's see, yes, this!"

Peyton gets off the bed and walks over to see what Brooke is holding out to her. It was a pair of skintight black jeans with rips all the way up to the top of the jeans with a Pearl Jam shirt that was fringed out at the bottom. She smiled at Brooke.

"Well, imagine that. I actually approve." She grabs the clothes from Brooke and goes into the bathroom to put them on. "Although I'll have to bring my leather jacket or I'll be too cold." Peyton says over her shoulder.

"Of course, who would you be without that?" Brooke laughs and sits back down on the bed. Still feeling a little bit hot and bothered Brooke picks up the magazine lying next to Peyton's bed and starts reading. About ten minutes pass before Peyton walks back into the bedroom. Brooke looks up at her and she swears her heart skips a beat. She looked beautiful. She had retouched her curls and had finished her make up. She looked tough and like a model all at once. She was completely Peyton and Brooke couldn't get enough.

"Goldilocks I must say you clean up pretty good."

"Well B. Davis, let's go see what we can do with you."

"I think I look pretty good already, you don't think I should just go out in my robe?"

"Well I think everyone might like that a little too much."

"Aww, are you jealous P. Sawyer? Don't worry, I would only let them look." Brooke winks at Peyton and holds the front door open for her, pulling it shut behind them.

"They can look all they want but that's it." Peyton kinks her eyebrow up and then laughs. It's these moments that Peyton loves. When she was with Kate it was hard to just laugh and joke with her. There was always something said that was interpreted the wrong way or went too far. With Brooke it was always easy, their banter just seemed to flow between them. Peyton wishes that it could have been like that with Kate, maybe then things wouldn't have ended so badly. It's not that Peyton wishes they were still together because she doesn't, but it would have been nice for her first real relationship not to blow up in her face the way it did.

Having Kate here in Tree Hill was almost too much for Peyton. She knows that eventually she will run into her and that she can't avoid talking to her for forever. She just doesn't want to worry about all of that right now. It was just like Kate to show up when things were going good for Peyton. It was like she knew that she was happy and that the cause was someone else. It was also just like Kate to try and ruin that. Peyton shakes her head slightly and tries to focus on the brunette in front of her. She didn't need to be ignoring Brooke, who was here with her now, for the girl who broke her heart a year ago.

"So what is it you're going to make me wear? Oh, let me guess, black jeans and a leather jacket! We can match. People will be so envious."

"Ha ha, based off my outfit tonight you like the way I dress." Peyton gives Brooke's shoulder a slight poke and laughs.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I like the way you look in those clothes but I don't think I could really pull that off." They go into Brooke's room and Peyton walks over to the closet, looking for an outfit for Brooke whilst Brooke starts picking out jewelry from her massive collection.

"True. You just aren't cool enough." Peyton hears Brooke let out a sarcastic laugh and she smiles to herself. "You have entirely too many clothes. But I think I have found your outfit for the night." Peyton turns around to Brooke and tosses the clothes to her. "I think people will definitely be staring at you tonight."

Brooke goes into the bathroom to put on the black t-shirt dress and a cropped red leather jacket, which must have been at the back of her closet, which Peyton picked out along with her black leather boots. She had to admit for someone who only seems to wear t-shirts she did a pretty good job picking out her outfit. Brooke looks at herself in the mirror and decides that she looks okay and walks back into her bedroom where Peyton is sitting on her bed.

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Not as good as me but you'll do." Brooke drops her mouth open, like she's shocked, and then pouts at Peyton.

"Well aren't we full of ourselves this evening. I guess I just won't go since I look so terrible."

Peyton walks over to Brooke and puts her hands on her hips. "I think you actually look pretty great, Brooke Davis." Then Peyton leans in and kisses her.

"Okay, okay. Let's go before I change my mind."

Brooke takes Peyton by one hand and grabs her purse with the other. They walk down to the parking lot where Peyton decides she'll drive since she's keeping where they're going a secret. On the way to wherever it is Peyton is taking her, Brooke is sort of quiet. She doesn't know what it is exactly but she can't shake the feeling that Peyton isn't being completely honest with her. Peyton is never so open or touchy and tonight she's been a whole lot of both. Brooke can't help but feel like she's trying so hard to push the thought of her ex girlfriend out of her head that she's pretending to be someone she isn't. Brooke loves getting to talk and be with Peyton, especially when she's like this, but she doesn't want her to just put on a brave face.

"Hello, earth to Brooke, I asked if you were hungry?" Brooke snaps her around to Peyton and shrugs.

"I can eat, yeah." Peyton can't help but notice that she sounds about a million miles away from here, not wanting to ruin the carefree mood she decides to ignore it.

"Okay, well how about we go to this little restaurant on the Riverwalk and then I will be taking you to my wonderful surprise."

"That sounds good. Although I wish you would tell me where we were going, what if I'm not in the right shoes!"

"I dressed you! Trust me, you'll be fine. It's going to be fun, at least I hope you'll think it's fun."

"I'm sure I'll have a good time." Brooke takes Peyton's free hand and intertwines their fingers.

"You know, uhm, well. I'm glad you're here." Peyton blushes and Brooke thinks to herself there's the Peyton she's used too.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Now hurry up, I'm feeling some French fries in my near future."

Brooke and Peyton both ordered a burger with fries from Fork N Cork and sat out on the benches in front of the River walk. The sun had gone down and all the lights were lit up and glistening on the water, it was beautiful and calming. Despite of that, however, Peyton felt her good mood slipping away from her. She couldn't keep herself from looking over her shoulder and expecting Kate to be there. She was trying so hard to forget about it and just focus on Brooke, who was here with her now, but she was failing desperately and she could feel the weight of it pulling her down.

"How's your food?" Peyton attempts to make small talk but the words feel heavy in her mouth. She's angry with herself because she was doing such a good job at putting Kate out of her mind and here she is ruining it all.

"It's good, a little too much cheese though. How's yours?"

"Good, yours?" Brooke eyes Peyton and gives her a funny look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?

"Well because you just asked me the same thing twice and didn't seem to even notice and that's also about the only conversation we've had."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to not think about what happened earlier and I'm just failing miserably."

"That's okay. I mean if I saw my ex randomly I would probably have freaked out. So actually I think you held up pretty well." Brooke smiles and pops a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, okay." Peyton folds up the rest of her food in the wrapper and pushes it slightly from in front of her.

"Seriously, it's no big deal. I mean, I think it's normal to feel a little thrown off by her. I think we should just try and have some fun tonight and you can try and forget about it and then if you want to talk about it then we can, but there's no pressure. I just want you to be happy, Peyton. And yes, a part of me wonders what this is going to mean for us, you know, having your ex back in town when we've just started doing whatever it is we're doing but whatever happens I just want you to be happy."

"You're cute when you ramble." Peyton blushes and looks down at her hands.

"And you're cute when you try to give a compliment." Brooke laughs and stands up, grabbing her and Peyton's trash, she walks over to the trashcan and throws their stuff away. Then she walks back over to Peyton and pulls her up by the hand.

"Come on Goldilocks, let's go to this big secret place you're planning!" Brooke links her arm through Peyton's and pulls them in the direction of the car but Peyton actually steers them the other way.

"We don't have to drive to where we're going next."

"Who knew Peyton Sawyer could be so mysterious?"

"I don't know, I'm guess I'm just a big mystery."

"You know, one day you're going to tell me you're life story." Brooke walks with a little bounce to her step and Peyton can't help but notice her mood improving. It was something about Brooke that made the air feel lighter.

"And just why would I do that?" Peyton gives Brooke a playful smirk and turns her head towards her.

"Because you're going to fall in love with me." Brooke can feel her heart racing, she wasn't entirely sure what made her say that but she was dreading the response from Peyton. If she had to guess Peyton would say about two words and the rest of the night will be completely awkward.

"Well aren't we full of ourselves? I guess there could be worse people to fall in love with. Probably not more but worse."

Peyton looks at Brooke and tosses and easy, carefree smile her way. This girl could change everything. Peyton can't help but sometimes compare Brooke to Kate. If it would be Kate that she was walking with she would be getting an ear full about how Peyton could never be serious but with Brooke she just gets a laugh and a slight nudge in the hip. It's in that moment that Peyton decides Kate isn't worth her thoughts any more; it's all about Brooke and what they could become. Of course, Peyton is still skeptical about putting her heart so openly on the line but she thinks Brooke is worth it and if she's every going to be there for Brooke the way she needs to be she has to let Kate go.

Peyton pulls Brooke a little closer as they cross the street, thinking about how beautiful she is.

The place Peyton had planned on taking Brooke too was a small concert in the basement of some building. It was barley light enough to see in front of you inside the room, everyone was sweaty and smashed together like sardines, but to Peyton it was perfect. She had discovered this band one evening when she had first moved back to Tree Hill. They had posted fliers around town and Peyton's music curiosity got the best of her and she ended up sitting front row at one of their shows. They were phenomenal. Their sound wasn't like the normal stuff she usually heard new bands playing, these songs were real and deep and actually full of musical talent. She fell in love with the words of the song and when she saw another flier posted on her walk home today she just felt like she wanted to bring Brooke. She knew it probably wasn't Brooke's scene but she wanted to open up to Brooke and she thought that music was the best place to start.

Brooke and Peyton got decent seats, right next to the left of the stage, front row. They spend most of the concert standing and dancing with each other. Peyton was right, it wasn't exactly Brooke's scene but Brooke was happier than ever being there. She got to see Peyton completely in her element and it made her so happy. Here was Peyton, usually so dark and moody, letting go completely. It made Brooke understand the relationship Peyton had with music a little more. The band said that they were playing their last song and that they were really happy with the turn out tonight. The beginning chords of the song were slow and Peyton turned Brooke around and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Dance with me?" Peyton said in Brooke's ear.

"Mhmm." Brooke leaned into Peyton and the two danced for the rest of the song. When it was over Brooke leaned up and kissed Peyton. The band said their final goodbyes and the house lights came back on.

"Well that was awesome!" Brooke said as she and Peyton were walking out of the building and back towards where their car was.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was kind of nervous because I didn't know if you'd be into it but-"

"Trust me, I had a great time."

"Good." They get to Peyton's car and they both get inside. They pull out on to the road, back towards their apartment.

"I don't want to just drop you off, do you want to come over? I know it's late but I just, well, uh-"

"I'm so glad you said that. I would love to come over." Brooke smiles at Peyton and leans across the seat to give her a kiss on the cheek, Peyton feels the burn of Brooke's lips long after she pulls away.

"So, we can just watch a movie or something?" Peyton says as she opens up the door to her apartment letting Brooke go in first.

"Yeah, sure, that's good with me. Oh shoot, I don't have any clothes, I can just go change really fast."

"Nah, it's okay. I have something you can wear." Peyton walks into her bedroom and hollers at Brooke to follow her. "Here, this will work, it isn't like we're going anywhere." Peyton hands Brooke an old Band of Horses t-shirt and a pair of leggings.

"I sure hope my ass will fit into your pants, chicken legs."

"I do not have chicken legs!"

"Okay and I'm blind." Brooke laughs and goes into the bathroom.

Peyton changes her clothes quickly and then goes and sits down on her bed. She had found an old Tree Hill High yearbook and hadn't gotten a chance to look at it yet. She starts flipping through the pages and lands on a picture of Brooke. There she was, a cheerleader. It's so funny to Peyton that they went to school together but never knew each other.

"Whatcha got there, P. Sawyer?" Brooke comes over and sits down next to Peyton.

"I found my old yearbook, figured I'd go through it. Here, you can look too." Peyton slides the yearbook to where it's half on Brooke and half on Peyton's lap.

"Whoa there, who is that hot girl?" Brooke laughs and points to the picture of her. "What was I thinking with that hair? Ugh, make it stop! I'm having intense flashbacks." Peyton laughs and closes the book. She looks at Brooke.

"For some reason I feel like you did just fine in high school. Me on the other hand, well that was a sad story."

"Well if I would have been your friend you would have surely had a better time."

"Is that all we would have been? I think you wouldn't have been able to resist my sexiness."

"Ha, you're right. I would have fallen to your good looks just like I have now."

"Knew it." Peyton and Brooke laugh and then Brooke pushes a stray hair out of Peyton's eyes.

"Honestly though, I wish we would have known each other sooner. It would mean I could have been kissing you longer." Brooke puts her hand on Peyton's thigh.

"That was incredibly cheesy but somehow I don't care." Peyton leans in and kisses Brooke. Brooke leans back and pulls Peyton with her.

The two get tangled in each other. Peyton's tongue traces Brooke lip and when they meet both girls let out a moan. Peyton slides her hand on Brooke's hip, pushing her shirt up to show the curves of her hips. Brooke moves her hands up into Peyton's hair, when Peyton kisses Brooke's neck she feels Brooke take in a sharp breath. Peyton pulls back and looks at Brooke.

"You are so beautiful, Brooke." Peyton leans back down and captures Brooke's lip with hers.

She pushes her hand a little bit further up Brooke's shirt and feels Brooke arch into her touch. She can feel Brooke's breasts pressed up against her and all she wants to do is touch them, she wants to touch Brooke everywhere. Before she can decide what to do, Brooke has flipped them over and is straddling Peyton's hips.

"Peyton-" Brooke is breathing hard and her face is flushed. "If we don't stop now, well I'm not going to want to."

"So don't."

"Does that mean, that you, are you sure you-" Brooke's words are cut off by Peyton pulling her down into a kiss. Brooke wasn't going to argue with her, they could think about it in the morning and worry about what it all means tomorrow for now all that mattered was that Brooke was going to get to have Peyton in a way that she has thought about since she first saw her.

Brooke feels Peyton push up on her shirt so Brooke sits up and takes it off. Her bra is black and lacey and Peyton swears heart is about to explode out of her chest. She leans up and places her lips on Peyton's neck and then down to her collarbone, stopping short of the swell of her breast. She lightly touches the top of Brooke's bra and she feels Brooke arches into her and hears her moan, Peyton traces her fingers over the lace that enclosed Brooke's breast.

"God, Peyton, I wish you would stop teasing me." Brooke's voice is even raspier than usual.

"I guess it is a little mean." Peyton smirks at Brooke and reaches behind to unclasp her bra. Brooke thinks her eyes are going to roll back in her head when she feels Peyton lightly pinch her nipple and then replace her hands with her hot, wet mouth. She moves over to her other breast, doing the same thing, and then slowly pulls her head back blowing on the wet skin.

Brooke's hands are everywhere. They tangle in Peyton's hair and then reach down to pull her shirt off and then they waste no time with undoing Peyton's bra. Brooke flips them over and kisses every inch of skin that she can touch on Peyton. When she hears Peyton moan her name it eggs her on even more.

"More Brooke, I need more baby."

"Say that again." Brooke bites at Peyton's neck and squeezes her hip.

"I need more baby, I want to feel you, all of you."

When Peyton slides off her shorts and then follows with her panties Brooke was certain she had never seen anyone more beautiful. She drank in the sight of having Peyton, naked, breathing heavy, underneath her. It was something she wanted to remember for forever. She wanted to take her time but looking at Peyton panting underneath her she knows she'll be lucky to last ten minutes. Brooke quickly takes off the rest of her clothes and both girls lay beside each other, facing into each other.

"You're amazing, Peyton. I'm so happy you're here with me, I'm so happy you gave this a chance." Brooke connects the two of them and they kiss for what seems like hours when Brooke reaches her hand down to Peyton's hip she looks up at Peyton and her eyes ask permission one more time and when Peyton bites her lip and nods her head, Brooke slides a finger into Peyton's wet folds.

"You're so wet, baby." Brooke sucks on the skin below Peyton's ears and rubs circles on Peyton's clit. Peyton bucks her hips into Brooke's hand.

"More." Peyton swallows as best as she can. "I need more."

Brooke obliges and slides two fingers into Peyton. Peyton meets her for every thrust and within minutes Brooke can fill Peyton's walls clench around her fingers and she hears the sweet moan that leaves Peyton's lips. Brooke moans and kisses Peyton.

"I'm going to come, oh God, Brooke, I'm coming!" Peyton rakes her nails down Brooke's back and Brooke smiles into Peyton's collarbone. She loves feeling Peyton like this. She doesn't even care if the favor is returned.

"Wow, Brooke. God, that was amazing. You're amazing." Peyton kisses her and then gets on top of Brooke. "I want to make you feel that good baby." Peyton slides her hand in between Brooke's legs.

Later, they fall asleep naked, wrapped around each other. Brooke dreams of Peyton and the future, while right next to her, Peyton dreams about Kate and the past.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Peyton. Peyton, wake up, I brought bagels." Kate nudges Peyton who is buried under her covers. "I know how much you love bagels and well me of course." Kate lifts the blanket off of Peyton's head and laughs when Peyton glares at her. "Come on, lazy! I want to go to the beach so get up!" Kate tickles Peyton's side, which finally gets a smile out of her._

" _Okay, okay, I'll get up! But only for a bagel." Peyton smiles at Kate and reaches for the bag of food, picking out a blue berry bagel._

" _Ah ah, not until I get a kiss." Peyton rolls her eyes and leans over to Kate. She kisses her cheek and then grabs the bag of food, laughing. Kate pouts at Peyton but eventually lets out a small laugh. "So what are we doing at the beach?"_

" _Well I don't know what you're doing but I will be laying on a towel all day getting darker by the minute."_

" _Hmm, I guess I can manage to just lay on a towel for the day. But I'm brining my speakers and iPod."_

" _Of course, what would Peyton Sawyer be without her music?"_

" _That's a scary thought, let's not go there."_

" _You know, I love you so much." Kate smiles at Peyton and scrunches her nose up._

" _I know, I love you too, crazy."_

Peyton wakes up feeling disoriented. She hadn't had a dream about Kate in a long time and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be having one right now. Peyton rubs her eyes and looks over next to her. Brooke is still sound asleep. Peyton thinks that she looks even more beautiful than she did last night; Peyton feels a slight blush spread across her cheeks thinking back to last night. She still couldn't believe that she had had sex with Brooke. Sure, the thought crossed Peyton's mind as soon as she basically saw Brooke but she would have never in a million years thought that it would actually happen, especially three times in one night.

Peyton runs her finger along Brooke's lip and then traces the outline of her face. She looks so peaceful. Peyton feels dirty all of the sudden. Here she was sleeping next to the most beautiful girl she's ever seen and she was having dreams about her ex girlfriend. Peyton draws her eyebrows together. It's ridiculous, really, thinking of Kate like that. If Peyton remembers correctly, which she's sure she does, then it was just later that week that she found out Kate had slept with someone from her marketing class.

Peyton sighs, it isn't like she didn't have feelings for Kate, for a while she was totally in love with her, and if she's being honest with herself she was in love with her even after they broke up. Peyton had casually dated a few people after they broke up but it just seemed to make things worse. She would compare them to Kate and then that made her want to call Kate, it ended up with Peyton and Kate falling into bed together. Peyton knew she was never going to fully be able to move on if she ran back to the person who hurt her every time she was feeling lonely or like it was never going to work with anyone else. So she decided to move back home, somewhere she would have never imagined Kate would come.

Peyton told Kate after she paid the security deposit on her new apartment that she was moving back to Tree Hill in a little over a month. She explained to her that it was too hard to see her and talk to her and that she needed to move on. At first, Kate understood, she distanced herself from Peyton and gave her the space Peyton needed. Then things got complicated. The way Peyton understands it, is that one of their mutual friends told Kate that Peyton still wasn't seeing anyone and Kate took that to mean that it wasn't the fact that Kate and her were still talking that prevented Peyton from moving on but that it was simply because Peyton couldn't love anyone the way she loved Kate. Peyton probably would have agreed had it been before Kate cheated on her, but Peyton decided the moment that happened that she wasn't meant to be with Kate. She wasn't going to be with someone who one day said she loved her and then the next day was sleeping with someone else.

So they had a fight that led to both Peyton and Kate saying things they regret and Peyton moved to Tree Hill the next weekend. She was tired of the calls and texts from Kate blowing up her phone all the time so she changed her number. Then Peyton met Brooke. Peyton isn't going to be over dramatic and act like she fell in love with Brooke the moment they met, but she was intrigued by her, she thought Brooke was beautiful and funny and completely unique. And now, a few months later maybe it wasn't crazy to say that she was falling in love with Brooke. When Peyton thinks about Brooke she knows that she feels happy and excited and she knows there's no one else that she would rather be hanging out with or telling stories too. Maybe Peyton was already in love and she was so fucked up from Kate she couldn't even understand it herself because the possibility of getting hurt again was so unthinkable.

So it hurts Peyton to think that while Brooke was lying next to her after last night, she was dreaming of Kate. Peyton looks over at Brooke and notices the small scar above her left eyebrow and traces it with her finger. She hopes that she can fall in love with Brooke and that Brooke will feel the same. Peyton also thinks the only way she's going to be able to fully give herself to Brooke is if she talks to Kate, she can't keep letting the memory of her ruin her relationships.

Peyton rolls over on her side and runs her finger along Brooke's hand. She traces the bumps of her knuckles and feels an overwhelming sense to kiss her. So she does. Peyton leans over and lightly places her lips over Brooke's. It's sweet and tender and Peyton thinks that if this is how she had to wake up every day for the rest of her life that just might be okay with her. Brooke squints her eyes a little bit and makes a slight sound of protest to being woken up. Peyton puts her face a little closer to Brooke's and smiles.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Peyton pokes Brooke in the shoulder and laughs when Brooke shoves her head further into her pillow.

"No, no, time for sleep."

"Nope, it's time to get up. You keep talking about our wonderful date that we're going to have so I want to get started, so wake up."

Brooke opens her eyes slowly, and looks at Peyton. She's taken away by how beautiful she is, even after just waking up.

"You're gorgeous, you know that, P. Sawyer?" Brooke wraps her hand around Peyton's and smiles, showing off her dimples. Peyton feels a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Thank you." Peyton says softly. "You are, well, you're more than beautiful." Brooke leans across the bed, closing the gap between them and places her lips on Peyton's. In that moment, everything felt right between them.

OOO

"You know, I don't know what it is about pancakes but I could eat them everyday of my life." Brooke puts another bite of pancake that is dripping in syrup in her mouth. Peyton shakes her head and laughs at her.

"Well at least you wouldn't starve, you know since it's about the only thing you can cook. Since I have yet to see the other two mysterious things that you can cook." Peyton smirks as she takes a sip of her coffee; it was iced coffee, her favorite.

"Wow, you're hilarious." Brooke sticks her tongue out the other girl. "Last time I checked you were pretty happy to get to eat my pancakes."

"Oh yes, I would eat your pancakes any day, Brooke Davis." Peyton winks at Brooke. Brooke rolls her eyes but she can't help the laugh that leaves her lips.

After Peyton finally convinced Brooke to get out of bed they made the decision to get breakfast at a little diner beside of the beach, which is where Brooke was taking Peyton for their date today. Since it was too cold to swim, Brooke thought that they could sit on the beach and just talk. Peyton rolled her eyes at that, stating that they talk too much already to which Brooke ignored and said it would be fun. Brooke told Peyton to grab her bluetooth speaker and just worry about putting some music on that wasn't depressing. Then she kissed her and went over to her apartment.

The two met up a little while later and decided to go over to the little diner next to the beach. Brooke insisted they order pancakes, saying it was going to be the start of a beach day tradition. Peyton ordered two pancakes, which looked like nothing compared to Brooke's six.

"I just don't understand how someone so small can eat so much." Peyton wonders out loud as Brooke shoves her last bite in her mouth.

"It's a gift really." She says through a mouthful of pancake.

"It must be because if I ate six pancakes with the gallon of syrup you poured on them I would throw up."

"You just aren't as talented as me." Brooke shrugs her shoulders and takes the last drink of her orange juice. "You about ready, P. Sawyer?"

"Yep." Peyton throws a twenty down on the table and takes Brooke's hand as they walk out the door of the restaurant.

"I could have gotten that you know, this was my idea."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I could have! Here, this way, this is the best spot."

Brooke pulls Peyton by the hand over to a spot on the beach in between two sets of rocks. The place was separated from the rest of the beach, the rocks making it more private than most places on the beach. Brooke laid out the oversized blanket she brought with her. She sits down and pulls Peyton down by her hand. Both girls take a minute to get situated and then Peyton takes her blue tooth speaker out and picks out a song to play.

"Is this from another playlist you made me, because you're so obsessed with me?" Brooke laughs and looks at Peyton. She watches as Peyton cheeks turn slightly pink and how she scrunches her nose a little bit. "It is, isn't it?"

"I mean it's from a playlist, that I made."

"Mhmm that you made for me." Peyton rolls her eyes and lies down on her back. She can hear the sound of the waves rolling out, swelling, and then crashing back down. It's soothing and makes Peyton feel at ease. Maybe Brooke was right and this was a good spot for a date. Peyton reaches into her bag for her sunglasses and slips them on. She can feel Brooke staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Peyton looks over at Brooke, sighs, and pushes herself up on her elbows.

"Please tell me, really, I'm just dying to know."

"You are such a smart ass!" Brooke laughs and gives Peyton a slight shove. "I was going to say that you look really beautiful today and that all I can think about is kissing you among other things."

"Uhm, yes among other things. Uh, you look, well you're-" Brooke leans over and kisses Peyton.

"I know." Brooke says after pulling away and then lies back down. "I think flustered Peyton is my favorite." Peyton rolls her eyes and turns up the music.

Peyton assumes not even thirty minutes have passed when Brooke starts whining that she's bored. Peyton rolls her head to the side and looks at Brooke, who is now sitting on her knees with her arms outstretched to the side, slightly moving them up and down. She lets out a short laugh causing Brooke to kink her eyebrow up at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." Peyton props herself up on her knees and scoots over to Brooke, mimicking her pose. "I just thought you looked so cool like this."

Brooke puts her arms down and reaches for Peyton's hands, looping their fingers together.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone before." Brooke says as she pulls Peyton in closer to her. She loves the way the sun makes Peyton's skin look like it's glowing slightly and how even though her hair is pulled up, a few curls managed to sneak out and frame her face. She really is one of the most beautiful people Brooke has ever seen, especially when she looks so relaxed.

"Okay, but you have to do the same, deal?"

"Deal." Brooke sits back down and leans back on her hands. Peyton makes her way in between Brooke's legs, leaning her head back against Brooke's chest.

Brooke looks down at the top of Peyton's head and just feels like her whole body is wrapped up in a warm blanket. She knows that it's silly really, to get so happy about such a small gesture but with someone like Peyton it's hard not to feel like even the small steps are giant leaps. Brooke wraps one of her arms around Peyton's waist.

"I don't really know what to say." Peyton turns and lifts her head looking up at Brooke.

"I don't know, just something no one else knows. I'm sure you have lots of secrets, since you hardly ever talk to anyone." Brooke smirks and Peyton rolls her eyes.

"Very funny. Let's see, well, I'm…uh I'm afraid of heights."

"You've never told anyone that?"

"Nope, it never really came up." Now it was Brooke's turn to roll her eyes.

"C'mon Peyt, I mean something serious, something you've never told anyone because it hurt too much or because you didn't trust them enough. Something you'd only tell someone that you were sure you could trust."

"Oh, well I can't do that. I could never trust someone as evil as you." Peyton laughs and then moves away from Brooke, knowing she was going to swat her arm. Peyton catches Brooke's arm mid swing. "Gotta be quicker than that, B. Davis."

Peyton moves to lie beside Brooke was sitting, she lies on her side, propping herself up on her elbow and gestures for Brooke to come lay with her. Brooke lies down and she draws a pattern in the sand in the seconds that pass.

"I had my heart broken once." Brooke mumbles while looking at the sand. She traces her finger back over the pattern. "When I was in high school." When Peyton doesn't say anything Brooke takes that as her queue to keep going, so she does.

"I know that it sounds stupid to think about that still, five years later, but there's just something about the first time you have your heart broken that stays with you for forever. You know what I mean?"

Peyton lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"She was older than me, a senior when I was sophomore and we got together right before graduation. I don't want to be cliché and say that she taught me everything I know or whatever but it was sort of like that. I mean she was the first girl I had dated and she was definitely the first person I had ever loved. I thought we would stay together when she went to college, I had made plans for us, but then the summer ended and she left for some school in Texas. I remember it was about two weeks before she was leaving and we were at the beach at night and she told me that she wanted to stay together and that she loved me and that we would make it. It wasn't even a full month after she had started classes that she sent me a text saying it was too hard and she hoped I would understand and to have fun because she was. She fucking told me to have fun. That's how she broke up with me."

"Want me to kick her ass? Because I will, I mean, I may have chicken legs but I can try." Brooke lets out a laugh and grins at Peyton.

"That's okay, she's not worth you maybe getting hurt. You're too cute."

"Hmm, okay. No arguments there."

"I've never told anyone that. I always just let people assume I was the party girl who never had serious relationships. I've never even told Nathan or Haley, or even Lucas. I kept her a secret that whole summer, not even on purpose really. I just didn't' want anything to mess it up, funny how that turned out."

"Well, you're secret is safe with me. You know Brooke I would never hurt you. At least I would never mean to hurt you. I think about you, uhm, a lot and I just want you to know that. I think you're, well I think you're pretty amazing. I don't say it enough or show it or whatever but I do think it. Just so you know." Peyton lies on her back. "I guess it's only fair if I say something now, huh?"

"I think so." Brooke says behind the tears that are brimming behind her eyes. She doesn't think she could be happier with Peyton than she was right then.

"I don't know if this counts because it's only been a secret for a little while, actually I might have just realized it this morning but it's the best I have." Brooke puts her finger to her chin like she's thinking about it.

"I guess it will do." Brooke watches as Peyton's chest raises and falls with every breath she takes, thinking about how beautiful she is again.

"I'm terrified to fall in love with you." Peyton doesn't move. She just lays on her towel, staring up at the sun, Ray Bans on her face. Brooke feels her breath catch in her throat. "But that doesn't seem to be stopping it from happening."

Brooke decided she was wrong, she couldn't be happier with Peyton right _then_.


End file.
